Sick
by RickyLee727
Summary: Finn is deathly ill, will they make it to a human doctor in time?
1. Sick

**A/N: This had been floating around in my head for a while so I decided to roll with it. Enjoy!**

Jake was in a hurry. He should have seen the symptoms days ago. He ran with the unconscious Finn bundled heavily on his back. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum kept him from rolling off.  
Finn coughed bringing Bubblegum's attention to him, "Jake, Finn's fever isn't going down. By the time we reach our destination he'll burst into flames." She said over the cold wind.  
They were headed over the mountains just outside of Ooo, where Marceline said there was a woman who would know what to do about Finn's sudden illness.  
Princess Bubblegum hated the fact that she, nor the best doctors of the Candy Kingdom knew what to do. No matter what they tried, he just kept getting sicker and sicker. "Are you sure you know where we're going vampire?" Bubblegum said with a small amount of venom. It was frustrating to her that the red sucker has a solution and she did not.  
Marceline ignored her hieny to wipe Finn's sweating face. Jake jumped over a large boulder and huffed up the rocky terrain. They had just passed through the Ice Kingdom, so the climate was cold and extremely dry. Every where you looked, not a single blade of green grass, or any living creature stood. The entire valley was a barren waste land filled with mountains, rocks, and broken metals from before the Mushroom War.  
Jake the dog had to slow because it became harder and harder to wind through the debris and sharp rocks. "Marceline are we there yet?" he said weaving to miss an ancient truck.  
"There should be a path that leads down the mountain side. Follow it. The path should lead to a grassy field and a large hill." Marceline answered, floating down to place a warm, wet rag on Finn's red forehead; while Bonnibell re-tucked the heavy pelts around him nervously. The vampire queen would never admit it, but she really worried about the young teen.  
It had been five days since Finn just collapsed without warning. It had been three days since he last opened his eyes. Last time he did, he tried to get up and leave. Now he was so hot, your hand nearly burned at a touch; his breathing sounded asthmatic; he even started coughing up small amount of blood the day before.  
That's when Marceline couldn't take it any more. She had seen too much death to let it happen to her human. Finn was deathly ill and if he didn't get proper medical attention he will die. She couldn't let Princess Pinky to run any more experiments that did nothing and never would. He's flesh and blood after all, not sugar and cornstarch.  
Bubblegum fretted and worried for four days. When the news of Finn's sickness first reached her, she thought the silly boy was faking it-or at least it was not at the extremity that she was told. The Princess felt so horrible for not believing Jake and felt even worse for delaying his hasty exit to a better doctor. She had let her pride get in the way of her hero's health; believing her science would heal him.  
Jake blamed himself for letting Finn out when he clearly was not being himself. He saw the symptoms, but brushed them off as his little bro repeatedly said he was fine. Of course Jake couldn't blame Finn, no one wants to admit that they feel weak or sick. He was so glad that the vampire queen knew somebody could help them. Jake had promised his mom and dad that he would take care of the little abandoned human; and right now he felt like he was failing both Finn and his parents.  
The ground beneath them sloped downward into less rocky surroundings. Slowly the brown and dead foliage began to turn into green lush grass, till it surrounded them indifferently.  
"Marceline, what is this place?" Bubblegum said amazed. She'd never been this far away from her kingdom. "A secret." she answered dryly. "Jake head for those hills." she pointed southern, where rolling hills blocked out the horizon. Jake slowed to a walk, nervous in unfamiliar surroundings.  
Soon the soft hills were upon them making Jake stop. They all looked the same. "Marcy..." he trailed off.  
Both ladies stood gazing at their new environment. Behind them brown and grey inhospitable mountains, and a few remnants of steel buildings long ago abandoned. Ahead fields of lush spring green grass. Not a single strange creature, no debris of previous eras. The land seemed completely untouched, like power hungry monarchs had skirted this land. Far off in the distance some super tall trees, branches to high to climb-barley visible over the hills.  
Finn's violent coughing brought everyone out of their reveres. "Where to?" Jake whispered, afraid someone that wasn't there would hear.  
"The trees." Marceline said almost hypnotized. She hadn't been here since she was a teen.  
Upon meeting a small creek that bordered the almost straight line of trees, Jake stopped. The space between the stream and trees seemed to shimmer; like an invisible force field. Marceline stared, this was not here when last she visited.  
"It's to keep unfriendliness out. The Candy Kingdom use to have one, but when the witch responsible disappeared, so did the magic." Bubblegum explained. Jake, reassured pressed on, it met with some resistance-like walking through jelly-but they got through alright.  
Curious Marceline asked Princess Bubblegum, "Did you know the witch? That was human magic, and it disappeared with the humans."  
Bubblegum shook her head, "No. No on did. But it was rumored that she was human." The Princess noticed Marceline's slight confusion, wondering in her sudden interest in her knowledge.  
Marceline didn't say anymore, only retreated back down to Finn, who in his coma-like slumber, kept scratching at his neck; right at the jaw line, below his ear. She fixed his hat and pinned his skinny surprisingly strong arms down till his movements ceased. Finn's breathing labored for a moment from effort. Even unconscious and deathly ill, he still refused to give up; Marceline admired his strength. He would make a very good husband for a very lucky girl.  
'Whoa! What the hey hey am I even thinking?' Marceline turned her thoughts back to the women they had to find. She wasn't even sure if she still lived there. The vampire queen stood, feeling slightly anxious about her old friend. If Lady Elizabeth refused to help, they would be doomed to watch Finn waste away. "Jake, somewhere around here there should be a short blue tree. Next to it should be a small tunnel we need to go through."  
Since they were wondering around a while, they quickly found it. The tunnel was short and sweet, no surprises, which gladdened all of them. Princess Bubblegum kept the restless hero from rolling off Jake. He was sweating too much, It wouldn't bother her so much if he hadn't stopped taking in fluids. "Marceline, are we there yet?" PB didn't sound resentful, but very scared. His skin was a bright red; coughing constantly; he stopped swallowing the water they gave him, only choking on it uselessly; and worst of all, he hadn't releaved himself in a very long time. This ment toxins weren't leaving his body, which is never good. Could mean kidney failure too.  
"Yes we're here." All three of them breathed out a sigh of utter exhausted relief.  
Princess Bubblegum hopped off Jake's back as he shrank in size. He was still so big that he could carry Finn in his arms. To the girls it looked like Jake was cradling his best friend. Marceline too tired to float, walked to the hill that hid a very cozy home.  
Right in the center of a large grassy hill was a wooden door; opened to let the fresh noon air in. PB noticed it looked like a hobbit hovel from that one movie the boys had found a while back. Lady of the Berets, or something like that.  
They practically ran into the open door. "Lizzy? Elizabeth!?" Marceline screamed on the edge of panic. There was no one there "Liz?"  
A women in plain clothing came running in from her garden. "Marceline, my dear what's the matter. Why I haven't seen you in ages." her voice trailed off when she spotted the barley breathing blue bundle wrapped protectively in Jake's arms. "Oh my Glob."  
The Princess steeped forward feeling it was her duty to introduce them. "Please, we beseech you. Ooo's soul human hero is gravely ill. Marceline told us you could heal them." right on que Finn started a fit of coughing that splattered blood onto Jake's golden fur.  
Lizzy knew he was human the moment she laid her eyes on the young man. "Of course; lay him here." Liz cleared off a bed that sat just in front of the door. There Finn was gently placed. "All right, how long has he been sick?"  
Jake scratched his paws nervously, "I don't know for sure. Finn never lets on when he's sick. I didn't even know he was till he just collapsed five days ago."  
"Symptoms?" Elizabeth asked beginning her exam. Rapid pulse, choked respiration, and sun temperature.  
"Fatigue." they said together. It was highly unusual for Finn to be tired unless he had been doing something strenuous.  
"At the palace, Finn sneezed and his nose started bleeding. Like gushing." Bubblegum blurted, then blushed a little, "I thought it was because of the new dress I was wearing."  
"Three weeks." Marceline said, levitating closer to her friend. "Three weeks he's been sick. He coughed some at my house while we were jamming. Ruined the recording. He keeps scratching his neck. I didn't think anything of it because he will do that once in a while." Marceline gently pried off Finn's iconic hat.  
He groaned a bit in protest. Liz gasped, but not because of his unruly long blonde hair, or the tacky tan line, but at the fist size purple rash on the side of his neck. This mysterious rash extended downward till it became unseen by his blue shirt. "Oh dear."  
"What!" Jake almost yelled.  
Liz didn't answer him but with careful shaking hands she brushed back the hair that covered his ear. Behind that ear (which was redder than the rest of his skin) was the start of a deadly rash; mean and ugly it shone bright purple-almost black. Deep bleeding gouges glistened where he constantly scratched-even in his sleep.  
"Marceline, help me take his shirt off." Liz was passed her shock, and in hyper drive she thought of medicines that would help his symptoms.  
Bubblegum blushed a little when Finn's muscular chest became exposed, her eyes widened at the ghastly sight. Jake whimpered. Marceline layed him back down and turned his body.  
Elizabeth traced the terrifying symptom down his neck, across his shoulder blade, curving toward his ribcage all the way to his pant line. Princess Bubblegum looked away as Liz edged his waist band down. Marceline didn't look away, she wanted to see. Jake's eyes locked on Finn's pained face as his whimpered and tried to turn away from the strange hands.  
Liz sighed, the rash ended on his hip bone. "Is it?" Marceline asked, an edge of worry in her voice.  
"Yes." Liz turned around to retrieve some necessary herbs.  
Jake on the other hand was tired of being patient. "WHAT! What is it!? What's wrong with my little brother?"  
Liz came back with an ointment that would help sooth the rash. Sitting on the edge of the borrowed bed she started rubbing it on his overly warm skin. "Violet fever." she gave the container to Marceline to finish the job. "When humans were more than just a few hand fulls scattered all over the world, they were plagued by many things. One of the worst was this disease. Few survived."  
This didn't give Jake the dog any reassurance. Liz went back to the kitchen to brew some tea for the young man. Princess Bubblegum followed.  
"May I be of any assistance?" she asked shyly.  
"Of course dear." Liz bent down and picked up a rather large book and set it on the counter. "Follow this recipe. It will help Finn fight of the virus."  
"You're human." PB stated mater of factly.  
"Sigh." she stopped squashing herbs to take of the scarf that covered her head. A tumble of long golden hair fell about her as she went back to her herbs. "Yes. There use to be more in Ooo, but they passed on. How did you know?"  
"You have the same kindness about you that Finn has. You're eyes had the same concerned look that he gets. And I just guessed." Bubblegum said quietly.  
"Not all humans are as kind as the young man out there."  
Princess Bubblegum didn't respond, instead read the page Elizabeth had directed her to. "These ingredients are harmful."  
"To candy people yes. But not to humans."  
Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom had never thought that medicine that were harmful to her and her people would be a possible cure for Finn. She thought over what she had recently discovered; both about the female human and the strange concoction she was helping cook.  
Elizabeth took the nasty smelling liquid to Finn, who was at that moment stirring. Slowly, ever so slowly Finn opened his eyes. Elizabeth was shocked and Finn's small family releaved. Liz nearly dropped the cup she was holding upon seeing the boy's blood shot brilliant blue eyes. Marceline was the only one who noticed poor Elizabeth's strange reaction; the others' eyes were glued on Finn as he desperately tried to focus what little focus he had left in his sickness.  
"Jake. Jake." he repeated sounding like an old dried up hag.  
"I'm here buddy." Jake reassured him.  
Finn's eyes found his big bro and smiled. Even near death his smile was so adorable and innocent it became sad. "I-I don't feel so good." Finn tried to sit up, but because of not eating or drinking anything in days, not to mention his illness, he couldn't do it.  
"I know buddy. You should've told me sooner man." Jake scolded him softly.  
Elizabeth over came her shock, forced the tears back and touched him. "Finn sweety, drink this. It will make you feel better," Lizzy place the cup between his lips, but he moved his head away.  
Finn looked at her through his blurry vision, 'Her voice,' he thought to himself, 'I know that voice.' "It smells." he said out loud feeling light headed and woozy.  
"You must drink it Finn. You don't have much time left, it will make you better." PB said. Finn wanted to turn toward to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, but it hurt to move his neck.  
"I'm surprised you can smell with all that gunk in your nose." Marceline said trying to lighten up the mood in the bleak room. He sniffled to confirm what he thought he heard her say.  
"Drink this please." Liz said again pressing the cup once more to his pale lips. Feeling confused, sore, and very unwell he obeyed. It was instinct to try to grab the cup to feed himself. He succeed in grasping the pale blue cup, but was for too weak to actually hold it, so the strange woman had to do it for him. Despite the awful smell Finn found he loved the taste of the strange green liquid.  
When it was all gone, Finn tried hard to stay focused and alert to the goings ons. Only able to comprehend that he was safe in the hands of the lady in brown, who was currently ushering people away from him. "Go on, all of you. Don't crowd the poor boy. He will need to be bathed and left alone for a while." she ordered.  
'What? Bathed? How long have I been asleep?' Finn asked himself unable to comprehend any more because he lost the battle he was fighting against sleep.

"Another day or two and he would have died. It will take a while for him to fully recover, but he will. After all he has his youth and will to fall back on." Liz said pulling back his lips to check his gums, then using a small flashlight to check his pupils. "He won't wake up for a while."  
"It seems to me as if you know him." Marceline prodded. This peeked Jake's interest.  
"This disease progresses very fast with little to no symptoms. Once the rash appears its almost too late. It killed even the strongest in three days." Liz said ignoring the assumed question. "The people who didn't get the disease were immune. But with no proper labs, no cure could've been made." she wondered into the kitchen were she continued to talk. "Violet Fever appeared just after the Great War; and layed dormant for hundreds of years, but one day it just randomly popped up with no prior warning. "sounds of cooking could be heard, "But the good news, is that like Chicken Pox, you can only get it once, that is if you lived."  
"Fascinating." Princess Bubblegum breathed out.  
"What I don't understand is how Finn could have this fever for so long and still be alive. From what I have heard he hid his illness very well, and he's very active; so he should be dead." sounds from the kitchen stopped and she walked into the room. "You asked me if I knew the boy. I don't, I honestly thought I was the last human in Ooo. He just reminds me of a boy I use to know, the only person I knew who survived Violet Fever."  
"How do you even exist?" Jake asked suspicious, "My parents searched every where for surviving humans, but found none."  
She shrugged sadly, "I ran." Marceline was seen in the background, snooping. "About not finding people, I can't say for sure. There weren't very many humans left alive after the awakening of Violet Fever, fifteen years ago. People then started disappearing and mysteriously dieing. But humans are a resilient race that don't go down without a fight. I wouldn't be surprised if Finn and I are the last; nor would I be surprised if there are more."  
She moved toward Finn, and with suprising strength lifted him up as if he were some small teddy bear and not a hundred and ten pound child. (He had lost a lot of weight).  
"What are you doing?" Marceline asked.  
"I'm going to bathe him." she answered heading toward the bathroom.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? He's sick, and a boy! What if he wakes up?" Bubblegum exclaimed in horror.  
"Relax Bonnibell; she's had her share of naked boys." Marceline laughed.  
"Marcy!" Liz cried out. Jake chuckled a little at the word naked.  
"By the way, Elizabeth you should tell us what happened to your husband and baby. It may clear some things up." Marcy said, trying not to make eye contact with her old friend.  
Elizabeth looked down at Finn's vacant face, Jake took notice of this as some puzzle pieces struggled into place. "I was told that my child died. My husband on the other hand died in my arms. Before you ask how, he was hit square in the chest by a flaming arrow.

After Lizzy had re-dressed Finn and put him back to bed everyone had dispersed. Bubblegum sat outside reading the book she had borrowed from Liz's bookcase. Marceline got bored and wondered off somewhere. Jake however didn't move; he sat by his brother watching him sleep. He knew how much Finn hated that, but he couldn't help it.  
"I'm sure you have questions Jake." Liz said some where behind him. "I'll answer to the best of my ability."  
"Is he getting better?" Jake asked worried.  
Liz giggled, "It's too early to tell. But I'd bet my life on it, that he will get better. Finn is very strong. I'm still surprised he fought off this fever so well on his own. However he will have this rash the rest of his life." she brushed hair away from his ear, showing Jake the start of the angry blue-violet blemish. Once blood crusted and swollen, now clean angry red welts since the bath.  
"How will we know he's getting better?" "Look," Lizzy gently took the blankets away and lifted the off-white tee she had chosen for him. "the rash is like any other rash, as he get's better it will shrink and lose color." she pointed to Finn's hip were it was a light lavender. "You know, I wasn't really expecting these types of questions." she told him re-tucking Finn in.  
"I know, but I think it would be best if Finn were awake for the answers. But how do you know Marcy?" Jake asked, still not convinced of Finn's condition.  
"We use to hang out when I was younger. We became good friends, but something happened and she left. I think she was still know as Marceline the Vampire Princess."  
"That's weird, Marceline has never once mentioned you or any other humans." Jake stated suspicious.  
"After what happened fifteen years ago, I left. I made Marceline promise to never tell anyone, not even one she trusts her life with. This place is actually hers, she's letting me live here, obviously." Finn coughed some then rolled over in his sleep.  
"What happened?" Jake said absorbed.  
"Well it's kind of hard to explain. What happened was-" Elizabeth became interrupted by Finn waking and trying to get up.  
He seemed unable to focus on anything, and looked super confused. "Mommy. Where's the bathroom?" Lizzy's heart skipped a beat and Jake looked at Finn confused. Their mom died years ago. Without waiting for an answer Finn shakily stood. Bubblegum and Marceline had come in at that minute.  
"Mar-Marcy can you-you show Finn the bathroom?" Liz stumbled, catching Finn as he nearly fell flat on his face.  
"Sure thing Lizzy." Marceline guided Finn out of sight.  
"Why did he call you that?" confused, Jake stared at the women's shocked face. She shook her head.  
"I truly have no idea." she got up to fetch more medicine in time to hear the Candy Kingdom princess to say: "At least he's releaving himself."  
When Lizzy got back, Finn was in bed falling back asleep. "Drink this sweety, the you can go back to sleep." she said sternly, no longer in the mood for arguing. Finn nodded, drank it all with much gusto, then layed back down. Princess Bubblegum put her borrowed book in its proper place. "I really must be going. Finn is recovering nicely and my kingdom must be missing me by now." "Are you sure you'll be alright Princess?" Jake asked.  
"Yes of course Jake." PB left out the door, followed closely by Elizabeth.  
"Princess!" she called once out the door. PB turned back toward her. "Please, tell no one of this place. It must be kept a secret." Liz begged.  
Bubblegum nodded, understanding. "Of course Lady Elizabeth. Upon my word, no one shall ever know." 'Lady' Lizzy nodded releaved; her anxiety pegged down several notches.  
When Lizzy came back in, the sun was well on its way beyond the horizon, Jake was curled up on the bed next to Finn-asleep, and Marceline floating around aimlessly strumming on her guitar. She went to her own room after checking on the boys and went to bed herself.

**A/N: Please review, I am open to helpful criticism!**


	2. Her Story

**A/N: To my beautiful readers, there are so many gaps in the story it's not even funny. I just can't think of any way to fill them. Remember my pretties, I'm open for some helpful criticism!**

Jake woke up with the smell of bacon and Marceline nowhere to be seen. He yawned and stretched. Finn's arm fell away as Jake uncurled and hopped down to the floor.  
Finn groaned and flipped on to his back. He coughed some, leaving small specks of blood on his lips. Jake made a noise of discomfort, found a chair and sat there carefully watching Finn sleep.  
"Liz said it would be a few weeks before he's allowed outside." Marceline's voice appeared out of no where.  
"Ah!" Jake yelled at her voice, falling out of chair. Finn rolled over. "Not cool Marceline. Not. Cool." Jake scolded climbing back into the chair.  
Marceline laughed evilly and moved down closer. "So how is he?"  
"Uh, well, that lady said he's getting better; but I don't know he's still coughing up blood and he still has that killer fever." Jake answered wringing his paws in genuine worry.  
"His color is back. And he's taking in fluids." Lizzy said. She smile warmly at Jake and handed him some coffee.  
"What was that gross stuff you gave him?" Jake asked taking the offered cup and sipping it.  
Liz pierced her lips and beckoned with her finger, Marceline paused to grab her parasol before following them outside. "Why out here?" she asked upset.  
"So he won't hear." Liz said plainly.  
"Why would that matter?" Jake asked.  
"Because, there is no cure for Violet Fever." Elizabeth whispered.  
"WHAT? Then why is he getting better?" Jake gasped. Marceline pierced her lips a little confused.  
"Fool the mind and the battle is won." Lizzy recited.  
Marcy's face lit up, "Oh I get it. You're making Finn think the soup is something that will cure him so it will."  
"I don't get it." Jake said.  
"You see it's like this. You give someone a 'cure'" she used quotey fingers for the word cure, "and tell them it will heal them. They think it will work so in response the body will too. I think it's called the placebo effect." Lizzy stared at Jake's blank expression. "Do you understand?"  
"I think so." he said.

Days went by and Finn continued to sleep. He'd get up randomly to use the bathroom; but he'd only stay awake long enough to drink the tea like soup. However he did continue to get better. The rash that dominated his torso now up to the end of his ribcage were it had become a dark lavender. The scratches behind his ear now meer scabs.  
Finn's fever had dropped a few degrees the day before. Marceline became pleased when he stayed awake for more than an hour, were he ate a majority of a sandwich that morning.  
Jake stayed by Finn's side, never leaving for very long, still not convinced that he was getting better. He slept curled into a tight ball next to Finn and did everything the other human told him to do.  
Marceline however came and went when ever she felt like it. When she was at Elizabeth's home she spoke and did little. Mostly moving around playing her guitar and spending all her time snooping around. When gone, Marceline reported every thing to Princess Bubblegum. Bonnibell had always made her feel better when situations got bad. She always seemed delighted to hear about their favorite blonde's condition.  
Lizzy kept touching Finn, assuring herself that he was real and at the same time trying to convince herself it wasn't possible. She hadn't seen another human being in nearly fifteen years. Not since that terrible day...

It was on the fifth day that Finn woke up completely.  
Finn sat up slowly and looked around with awake and alert eyes for the first time in-he didn't even know. He sat crossed-legged on the plush bed in what seemed to be a living room. The open window let in the pre-dawn light, showing what little the home actually had. There wasn't enough light to let him see details but what he could see was comforting and oddly familiar.  
His sweeping gaze brought him back to the bed were Jake still lay asleep at the end. He eyed himself in confusion, he rubbed his eyes tiredly upon seeing his new wardrobe. An off-white almost tan t-shirt, that was too big and red boxer shorts the fit, oddly. "Ah, good your awake." came a whisper that made Finn snap his head up.  
Finn pondered the woman before him. Long golden tresses like Susan Strong and blueish green eyes that had tints of brown to them. Her features were pretty and her clothing dull, making it hard for Finn to pin an age. He was sure he had never seen or met her before but... then again...  
"How are you feeling?" she asked when he didn't say any thing.  
"Uh..."  
'How do I feel?' he thought to himself, gaze fixed on his lap, 'Well... I'm hot, my head feels as if it's in a hard press, my chest is heavy and hurts, can't feel my nose, my side burns as if Flame Princess was hugging me, and I'm...'  
"I'm hungry." he said out loud meeting her soft eyes.  
"Here." she handed him the pale blue cup. Finn wrinkled his nose at the smell.  
"What's in it?" he asked taking the cup of green goop.  
"Stuff that will make you better." Liz said patiently.  
He wrinkled his nose again and took a sip. It didn't taste as bad as it smelled. Minty but at the same time it tasted like dirt. "It tastes funny."  
"Medicine isn't suppose to taste good." she said with a smile.  
"Well it should." Finn smiled back then frowned when his stomach growled. Elizabeth laughed.  
"All right, why don't you wash up and I'll make you some breakfast." she helped him down and showed him the bathroom; because he couldn't remember were it was.  
Finn brace himself on the sink as he coughed long and hard. When Finn opened his eyes, his throat was sore and blood spots covered his palm.  
"What the..." he trailed off when he caught his reflection in the small mirror above the sink. Blood shot eyes, his cute baby cheeks sunken in, and his unruly blonde hair that no longer held the sheen it usually had. But that's not what surprised him the most; the giant bright purple bruise on his neck that disappeared at his collar was the cause of the awful burning itch and his sudden surprise.  
Finn turned his head, the bruise became black at his ear. He touched the scorching area and tried to remember if someone said anything about this. He focused on the woman's kind voice and gentle demeanor. Instead of an explanation he got a foggy memory:  
A laugh-his laugh-only smaller and higher. He's floating-no he's being picked up and cradled. "There, there my charming little prince. Settle down, it's time for your nap." a voice that he faintly recognized cooed. She starts to rock him back and forth slowly and hums a nursery lullaby. His tiny hands grasp out for nothing, then his lids slowly begin to close.  
The memory fades, but not Finn's puzzlement. He tries to shake off the crazy déjà vu he's been having by washing his hands and face.  
Finn followed the smell of food toward a small kitchen and sat at the maroon nook. He pillowed his aching head on his aching arms as he watched the nice lady cook.  
The lady put some delicious smelling food in front of him. "Thank you-uh..."  
"Elizabeth or Liz. Some times Lizzy. Don't ever call me Beth though." she replied in a distant voice, like she was telling a memory her name.  
"Thank you Liz." Finn said gratefully albeit a little freaked out by her tone.  
Finn ate slowly, because he wasn't sure if his stomach would be able to take the yummy pancakes. When the plate was taken away he gazed out the kitchen window-it was well past dawn now.  
While staring out the window he remembered his medical questions. "What's this?" he asked placing a hand on his burning ear.  
"Oh. You were asleep when I explained that. Do you want coffee?" Liz spoke out.  
Finn shook his head no, so instead she gave him some orange juice. "It's called Violet Fever. You are one lucky boy, in another few days you would have died. No one knew how it spread or were it came from and it only effected humans. Not many survived; I knew one other person who did. If you stay indoors and take your medicine, you'll be number two." Finn nodded intently. "The disease disappeared with the humans." her voice became sad as she finished, then it dawned on him.  
"You're human!" his eyes lit up and flickered excitedly; so many emotions flew across his young face at the same time. Confusion, anger, joy, fear, surprise the list went on.  
Lady Elizabeth waited. She knew what it felt like to be completely alone. How it felt to want so badly for a definite answer. She expected a million questions at once, but instead got a one word.  
"How?"  
"Oh dear. Luck, is what I would call it. There were so few of us left by the time I was your age." Finn saw the deep sadness in her eyes and the pained far off look. He instantly regretted asking the one question that haunted him every day of his life.

Mean while in the livingroom Jake woke up without Finn. The bed was cold and he was nowhere to be seen. He panicked, "Finn!" he yelled.  
"In here bro!" came an answer followed by a cough. Probley caused from raising his voice.  
Jake still anxious followed his nose to Finn. Instead of Finn, he bumped into Elizabeth, he stood spying Finn. Thinking it was wierd that two people smelled the same he sat next to his brother.  
"Man I woke and you were gone. Don't do that." Jake scolded.  
Finn smiled, "What? You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you."  
"Alright; but don't do it again." Jake said.  
"Whatever." Finn sipped the oj, temporarily forgetting.  
Liz watched the happy brothers quarrel. She was happy for the young ones. She wasn't so fortunate to have siblings, her parents died before that could have become an option.  
Marceline walked in, "So have you told them your life story yet Lizzy?" she asked sitting to the left of Finn.  
Before Lizzy could speak Finn broke in, "I don't want you to, if you don't want to."  
"No. It's alright Finn, you deserve to know." Liz took a deep breath. "How old are you dearie?" she asked making eye contact with Finn.  
"Fifteen." Finn answered not sure what his age had anything to do with anything.  
"Fifteen years. A lovely age for an adolescent human. It's also been about fifteen years since my family parished and since I've seen another living human being."  
"What happened?" Finn whispered.  
"Hush boy. I'm getting there." Liz said. She cleared her throat and started again.  
"When I was born there were only thousands of us left. Over the years the population of a few thousand dramatically dropped to a few hundred, then continued to drop. Partly due to wars, disease, rainicorns and of course accidents. Others Just simply disappeared.  
'I don't remember much about my birth parents, they didn't really care what happened to me; my birth place, well that hasn't existed in a really long time. What I do remember isn't good, everyone in my tiny village was mean and cruel. They were the worst the human race had to offer. Thieves, murders, rapists, uck it was horrible. One day when I was very young strange people came to the village and began slaughtering everyone; they burned down homes and dragged away children. The only nice thing my mother did was shove me out the door and told me to run. So I did, never looked back. I wondered around alone, cold and hungry till I came upon a small village of humans. There were maybe five-hundred when I arrived. Each person was more caring and nicer than the last; the best human kind had to offer. 'That's were I met him, his mother had taken me under her wing. He was so sexy. Gorgeous blue eyes, shiny golden hair. He looked a lot like you Finn." Elizabeth smiled at Finn's blush. "He hated violence and avoided it like the plague. When pushed to fight, he'd kick your ass so fast you'd be on the ground before you know he hit you. Pardon my language. He died that way, fighting, but not for many years after I met him." she bent her head deep in memory.  
"What was his name?" Jake asked enthralled by the sorrowful tale.  
"Ya, what was it?" Finn repeated.  
Elizabeth gazed up at the ceiling, "Tobby." she sighed wistfully.  
"He was one hot mamma." Marceline sighed fanning herself. Liz gave the vampire the look while Finn and Jake shared a chuckle.  
"I grew up with him and before I knew it, I became madly and passionately in love with him. I was only twelve and he was thirteen when I realized this." she continued. "By the time I was ten, three-hundred people had dropped dead. Wars created by Tobby's father was pushing the last of us to extinction." She paused to sip some coffee and for questions. When none came she went on.  
"Years went by and on my seventeenth birthday he asked me to marry him. How could I have said no?" her voice grew grave, "It was a very dangerous time, we were at constant war and disease ran rampant; it was not a time for a happy ending.  
'When Tobby's father died he took over-because his older brother had died of Violet Fever. His new responsibilities caused us to have less and less time for romance. Later, Tobby found a way to stop the needless wars and brought peace for a time.  
'At the same time I found out that I was pregnant. He was so happy- exstatic. Nine very happy months went by and I gave birth to a very healthy baby boy. He had blue eyes like his father. Most everyone in his village had brown." Marceline blew strands of hair out of her face, bored.  
Elizabeth's voice became very sad, "I only had four more measly months of happiness. I was in our small home feeding the baby when I heard the screams. I placed my baby in his crib-he started crying like he was scared of something. I told him that I was going to be right back and don't cry, then I turned around and left to see what was up.  
'Outside was chaos, there were bodies everywhere. The markets and homes were on fire, children were being dragged away screaming for their parents. I saw Tobby fighting off this strange creature and I ran to help him. When he saw me he actually turned and smiled, as if nothing was wrong, and that the chaos in the background was nothing but crazy wind. Then out of no where an arrow whizzed by my head and hit him square in the chest.  
'It all happened so fast, but at the same time, it all slowed to a stop. Tobby dropped his sword and grabbed his chest, he fell to his knees. I caught him before he could fall on his face. I held him as he choked on his own blood." Elizabeth choked up, "He looked me straight in the eye and smiled, he told me how much he loved me, told me not to cry and to take care of his baby. Tobby let out a lasting breath as I felt his life force drain away, leaving just a shell of a body." she sniffled trying to keep the tears at bay. They all had tears in their eyes, even Marceline.  
"I kissed him and layed him gently on the ground. That's when everything came rushing back. I couldn't hear any more screams, just whimpering of the wounded and dieing. Then I remembered children being carried away, so I ran back to my home as fast as I could, I had to get my baby. But I was too late, the entire building was engulfed in flame, and my child was still in there. The roof collapsed and so did my spirit." Elizabeth turned around unable to keep the tears back.  
"I found Liz a few days later wondering the forest alone and dirty. She was hysterical, crying out about her promise to Tobby and her baby. I didn't even know she had a baby at the time. The village was a ruined mass, no one was left alive." Marceline said finishing the story, "I helped her bury Tobby, we couldn't find the infant. She spent years trying to find him, after she gave up I helped her flee far from the bad memories."  
"What was the baby's name?" Finn asked carefully, trying not to pick at an open wound; at the same time Jake said "That's so sad."  
Marceline shrugged, Lizzy wiped her eyes and started boiling water for Finn's tea. "He didn't have an officail name."  
"Why not?" Jake demanded gently.  
"Disease always took infants first, so it became a tradition to not name the baby till its first birthday. It didn't matter to me, he was my charming little prince." Elizabeth concluded.  
Finn choked on his orange juice.  
"Finn you must be careful, we almost lost you once." A female voice said from behind.  
"Hey PB! When did you get here?" Jake exclaimed patting Finn's sore back.  
"Just now. Elizabeth I am so sorry for your loss." PB said clasping her hands together at her heart.  
"It doesn't matter now. What is done, is done, there's nothing that could be done that will bring my babies back." Liz smiled "Take your medicine sweety. I'll try to find something for your rash."  
"Stop scratching it." Jake told Fin, smacking his hand away.  
"Oh Finn! I'm so glad you're well." Princess Bubblegum squealed hugging him tight. "You must return to Ooo." she said-more like ordered. Finn wheezed in response, his breath squeezed out of him. He started coughing.  
"Finn is in no condition to go anywhere." Marceline said in defense of Finn. Princess Bubblegum was about to retort, but Lizzy broke in.  
"Marceline is right. Do not be fooled by Finn's strength. This fever is incredibly deadly, just because he is walking and coherent doesn't mean he won't drop dead the next morning." she gave Bubblegum a stern look, "He is getting better, but like any sickness exposure can kill him." she exhaled loudly, as if she was suddenly exhausted. Shoving the untouched blue cup toward Finn she ordered gently, "Drink this darling, you'll feel better."  
Bubblegum bowed her head in embarrassment, "Well, I only came to see for my own eyes that he is doing good. Farewell." she then left.  
"How long will I be sick?" Finn asked hoarsely, a little sad to see his friend go.  
"It's hard to say. Depending on your immune system, genetics, response to treatment, history, and so on...Tobby was sick for four months." Lizzy said from across the room. Finn groaned and collapsed on his arms. He couldn't even imagine feeling like this for as long as it takes for a bone to heal.  
"Four months! I can't be away from Lady for four months!" Jake cried.  
"Lady?" Liz asked with a knowing smile wich Finn and Marcy returned.  
"Lady Rainicorn is Jake's girlfriend." Finn said sipping his medicine, Marceline laughed. Lizzy flinched slightly at the word 'rainicorn'.  
"It's not funny guys! A man has needs." Jake cried once again. Finn snickered in his cup while Marceline grabbed her aching sides. Elizabeth fought her smile, realizing this particular rainicorn was okay.  
"Go man, I'll be fine." Finn said once he gained control of himself, "Lady must be worried sick about you."  
"But... Uh.." Jake fretted.  
"Jake your little brother is safe here in my hands." Elizabeth reassured the upset canine.  
"Ya, besides, I'm sure Rainbow misses your companionship." Marceline chuckled floating around.  
"Alright, alright. I'll think about it." concluded Jake.  
"Good. Now Finn I want you to take a shower, make sure you wash your hair." when she saw the puzzled look she continued, "Because hair is a mess and you look like a girl with your hair that long-you getting a hair cut."  
Finn touched his hair subconsciously. "Okay."  
"Next I will take you temperature and apply some rash ointment. Then you will go to bed." Liz listed, almost to herself.  
"Barf that. I want to stay up!" Finn argued.  
"I wasn't kidding when I said you will drop dead. Exposure can be a bigger killer that the actual illness." Lady Liz warned.  
"Oh." Finn's defiance instantly faded. He took his ordered shower.

Finn's hair was a mess, even when washed. Even wet it stuck randomly; years of cutting it himself made pieces shorter than the rest. His bangs past his eyes, hair down past his shoulders and random bundles growing against the grain.  
Finn sat an hour in the chair drinking the rest of his soup. Lizzy took his temperature while she cut and brushed and cut and brushed then repeated the whole cycle again; it had went up a degree and that worried everyone but him.  
He felt fine just really, really tired. He kept almost nodding off. Liz had to keep stopping due to his coughing outbursts and sudden head lulls.  
When she was finally done, Jake had fallen asleep and Marcy was gone. On top of that Finn could barely stand.  
He looked in the hand mirror his temporary doctor gave him-not really caring what his hair looked like-and became surprised on how good it looked. Every hair was in its proper place, even and cut short enough where it didn't bother his eyes or rash, but long enough where it swished if he moved his head.  
"Why did you leave Ooo?" Finn asked Liz as she helped him into bed.  
"I couldn't stay there anymore, I had to leave." She answered calmly.  
"But why? You could have stayed." Finn persisted.  
Liz sighed, "I was afraid."  
"Of what?" Finn asked tucking himself in.  
"Of what killed my family. It went after everyone that was human, not stopping till there was nothing left." Elizabeth admitted.  
"Who, who attacked you?"  
"I don't have the faintest idea. I've been searching for that answer for more than a decade."  
"Are there any more humans left?"  
Elizabeth shrugged, suddenly very tired, "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not."  
"Oh." Finn said disappointed.  
"Sorry that I don't have the answers you seek." Lizzy apologized.  
"That's okay. No one ever does." Finn said sadly.  
Finn yawned. It was the middle of the day, yet he felt like it was well past midnight. Elizabeth smiled and brushed his hair from his fore head. "I know. Try and get some sleep. You'll feel better."  
He nodded yawning again. Liz was glad that the sleeping drug she used in his soup was working.  
When he finally fell asleep, she went outside to tend to her garden.

**A/N: Chapter 3 and 4 and so one will take a while. I'm suffering from a horrible case of writers block. I am so sorry for all you who are waiting. I know your feels~ BTW I know Finn's real dad has brown hair and eyes, but I made this chapter before season 5 so bare with me.**


	3. Progress

**A/N: This chapter basically gives everything away; like I said I'm going through some writers block in ALL of my ff. Finn is having some intense nightmares because of his fever. I'll try and make a scene were we go into his dreams later on, maybe in chap 5 or 4. Any way enjoy!**

It was dark when Finn woke again. He took a deep breath which ended in coughing that woke up Jake.  
"You alright man?" Jake asked concerned.  
"Ya Jake I'm fine." Finn replied after clearing his throat. Finn rolled over onto his back. his entire right side burned. Jake saw the pain in Finn's face.  
"Dude come on, don't lie to me." He said after a pause.  
"I said I'm fine Jake."  
"Finn."  
"Alright, I'm in pain! Are you happy now? This stupid rash feels like Flame Princess has me in a head lock and my head feels like it's going to explode! My chest feels like someone is inside me squeezing my organs and my nose, I can't even begin to describe how much it hurts!" Finn almost yelled.  
"No Finn I'm not happy. I'm just worried about you bro." Jake said softly.  
Finn sighed feeling bad for yelling at his big bro. "I know bro. I'm sorry. Just frustrated."  
They were quiet for a while.  
"Jake." Finn whispered scratching his nose.  
"Ya buddy?" answered Jake, raising his head.  
"What do you think about Elizabeth?" Finn sniffled, trying to stop the snot from dripping.  
"Hmmmm... She's nice; I like her. But I think she has issues. Why?" Jake said falling back asleep.  
"You're going to think this is crazy" Finn whispered, "I'm not sure I even believe it."  
"What tell me."  
Finn struggled for a moment. "I-I think that maybe, it may be possible that Elizabeth might be..." then super fast that even Jake's superior hearing had trouble deciphering what he said, "my mom."  
"Dude that's crazy. Just because she's human and kinda looks like you doesn't mean she's your mom." Jake reassured him. Finn made a frustrated noise.  
"I know, but I can't shake this feeling, and I've been having these dreams and well-"  
"Finn you're sick." Jake interrupted.  
"No. I mean ya but. Ugh. Yesterday I had a flashback, like they do in the movies we find, and Elizabeth was holding me and she called me her charming little prince." Finn said trying to convince Jake, realizing himself how crazy it sounded.  
"It's just your fever making you have these dreams." Jake said, "Besides you probably dreamt it after that story she told us."  
"No Jake. It was yesterday morning, before you woke up." Finn had become frustrated.  
Jake didn't say anything. He was not only worried about Finn's physical health but his mental health as well. This fever is making him think crazy thoughts and hallucinate. But Jake couldn't shake that odd feeling that maybe just maybe Finn may be on the right track. After all she did say he looked a lot like Tobby, and Finn does have several of Lizzy's features. On top of that, they smell almost the same. What are the odds of that though? A surviving human being a birth parent of Finn?  
A few minutes later he heard Finn sigh heavily, scratch his head and turn away. He coughed some and fell asleep minutes later.  
Jake was left to his thoughts. Most of which revolved around whether or not he should leave Finn and go see Lady for a few days. He did need to see Lad, make sure she's doing okay; it has been nearly three weeks since he'd last seen her.  
An hour passed in his mental debates when Finn began shivering and whimpering. Finn curled up on himself as if he was cold and scared.  
Jake cover him with more blankets and petted his hair, Like their mom did when they weren't feeling well.  
It took a while for Finn to stop crying and sniffling, but he didn't stop shivering.  
Jake stayed up all night watching Finn sleep. And he didn't like what he observed at all.

Marceline woke up at home. She had a feeling-more like a hunch. She kept thinking back to when she found Lizzy.  
How and why did Lizzy survive when everyone around her perished in less than twenty-four hours? How can Finn even exist? Elizabeth was the last to give birth.  
It was all so confusing. The more she thought about the whole crazy situation, the more she began to believe that Finn may be Lizzy's son. But how was that possible? She saw for her own eyes the destruction of an entire race in one night. On top of that the baby was left alone in a secure home that burned to the ground.  
No one survived, not even the children.  
Marceline sighed and got dressed; she was never one for complicated puzzles. Last night she asked around the Night-O-Sphere, but no one had the answers. She thought that since everyone there is like super evil and ancient they may know what happened that day.  
Lizzy Described the creatures as humanoid and shadowy. They wore long dark robes and over sized hoods making it impossible to see their faces. When cut, instead of bleeding they leaked ash and smoke; if someone was lucky enough to actually kill one, they went up in a puff of foul-smelling smoke.  
Unfortunately Marceline knew of a lot of entities like that; and she talked to every one of them. None of them even knew humans still existed. Each one said they were suppose to be wiped out by the wars they created.  
Marceline rubbed her face in frustration. They only way to know for sure is blood and memories. Traumatic memories are always locked away tight in human minds, so blood it is.  
Marcy headed for the Candy Kingdom, she was going to need some help.

Jake heaved a heavy and tired sigh. Finn had finally stopped with the extreme dreaming, and now lay still and peaceful. His slow steady breathing-that sounded as if he was breathing through a straw-occasionaly interrupted by a sniffle or a cough.  
"You look awful. Did you stay up all night?" Liz's voice came from behind. Jake glanced her way, only to snap back to Finn who coughed then rolled over.  
"I couldn't help it." then after a thought he added, "Do you have anything for nightmares?"  
"No. Sorry. Is that why you stayed up?" Liz asked sitting next to Jake, the bed dipped a bit.  
"Finn rarely has nightmares. When he does or when something scares him bad enough, he'll lock the memory away in his mental 'volt'." Jake confessed.  
"That's normal for humans. Locking traumatic memories away so they don't have to deal with them. I get it, there's just some things you can't fight. Love is the only thing more powerful than fear." Elizabeth placed a hand on Jake's shoulder, "The fever may have cracked his mental block. He'll be fine."  
Then as if an after thought she told a short story to her only listener, "I knew a girl who had Violet Fever, her fever was much worse than Finn's. She was terrified of beetles. One day when her fever was particularly bad she began hallucinating that beetles had crawled into her skin and she became frantic, digging into her skin till she bled. She had to be kept on constant watch. One faithful day a careless nurse left her alone long enough for her to grab a scalpel and tear into her skin, trying to dig out the imaginary beetles. She bled to death." Lizzy finished sipping her tea.  
"Sounds like a horror movie." Jake said shivering, "That won't happen to Finn will it?"  
"Nah, to tell you the truth Grace wasn't all right in the head to begin with. Little brother will be fine." Liz gently shook Jake, "Go and eat something. It will do Finn no good if he gets better only to find his brother sick."  
Jake nodded, not missing the 'if' in her statement.  
While Jake ate Elizabeth examined Finn.  
With a stethoscope she listened to his heart; strong and steady but too fast. His breathing too slow and labored; she deduced that it was blockage caused by mucus and inflammation in his lungs. Not a big deal, but should be monitored. Peeling back his warm eye lids she shined light into his blue depths with a pocket flashlight; pupils dilated correctly. Annoyed Finn turned to his good side, avoiding the irritating light. Finn's skin felt warm and a bit clammy, but otherwise normal; aside for the giant violet rash.  
During her examination she couldn't help but stare at the boy. From what she heard, he is a hard core adventurer, yet he had hardly any visible scars. She cupped his cheek and turned it so she could see the ugly rash; still the same, only clean. Gently lifting his tee she touched the outbreak. It was warmer than the rest of his feverish skin, and the color of wisteria. But at his shoulder, neck and inflamed ear was a dark plum.  
Everything looked well in order. Finn was progressing very well. She estimated he would be healthy enough to go outside in a month if he continued at his current pace.  
Elizabeth stood quickly and stared. In his sleep Finn smiled and cuddled the pillow; she froze. At that tiny moment he became an exact duplicate of her dead lover. She covered her mouth and shook her head frantically. "No. It isn't possible."  
"What's not possible?" Jake asked coming in from the kitchen. Liz spun around like a child caught doing something she wasn't suppose to be doing.  
"Nothing." Liz said, still shocked, "Because it isn't possible."  
Jake eyed Elizabeth's determined face, and was mildly surprised himself, because it was a twin's to Finn's. Jake frowned slightly. Maybe his little brother's theory wasn't so far off as he originally thought.

Princess Bubblegum was making cookies at the palace when Marceline floated in like she owned the place.  
"Hey Bonnibell." she said.  
"Hey Marcy." Bubblegum returned to the oven, taking the tray of fresh cookies out of its super hot core. "How's Finn?"  
"Lizzy forced a hair cut on him." Marceline chuckled, remembering the bored face the young hero had.  
"Is that it?" Bubblegum faced her.  
"No, his fever went up again and he went back to his coma like sleep. Severe nightmares too." Marceline sat down while snatching a gooey steaming cookie.  
"That doesn't sound so math." Princess Bubblegum sighed and sat across from her vampire friend. "How's Jake taking it?"  
"Hard. Lizzy keeps telling him that Finn is getting better. The rash has receded and he no longer coughs up blood." Marceline wrinkled her nose, "But the dog still worries."  
"Poor Finn. Cooped up all day." PB began placing cookies in a basket. "I'm on my way to visit. I feel bad for demanding he come back so soon. It's just that with Finn gone, crime has escalated."  
Marceline finished her cookie, "Bonnibell, do you remember the humans?" she asked reluctantly.  
"Hmmm..." The Princess placed both hands on her cheeks, deep in thought. "No, I don't think I ever met one before Finn." she turned back to Marcy, "Why?"  
"Because no one does." They sat in silence for a few moments till Marceline spoke, "I think Lizzy and Finn are related."  
"What?" Peebles said surprised, "What makes you say that?" PB got up with her basket of goodies and began making her way to her room; Marceline in tow.  
"Finn looks like Tobby's twin, and we never found the infant's body. I'm starting to think that Lizzy suspects as much as I do. Finn has already called her 'mom' and Jake told me they smell the same." Marceline turned to shut the door behind them.  
"How could he have escaped the fire?" Bubblegum asked.  
"I don't know." Marcy shrugged, then threw herself on the marshmallow soft bed.  
Bubblegum frowned at Marceline, "I could test their DNA."

Finn woke up tired-a day or two later. Not dog-tired, not spent three days partying, but dead tired. He could barely keep his lids up, barely feel the hands touching him, or taste the soup forced between his parched lips. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't feel anything.  
The nightmares had gotten worse, draining away at his energy like a starved whale. He kept his open afraid to sleep. After a while he sat up, a shiver crawled up his spine for no apparent reason. Jake wasn't anywhere to be seen, and for that he was glad. It was nice that his bro stood by him, but it's also nice to have some time alone to one's self.  
Stretching his sore and cramped muscles Finn took his time evaluating his surroundings. He was a few feet from the door, at the head of the bed there was no wall. Just a faded red chair that had a large piled of old pillows in its seat. At the foot was the wall. Left of the bed was an almost empty shelf.  
Directly ahead of Finn was a large book case-cieling high-that had only a few empty spaces. If he lay his head back down he could see the livingroom, and the bathroom door. Next to the door was a clutterless desk, with a comfy looking office chair at it. On the floor, a round ancient floral patterned rug. It covered an even older rug, to faded to tell what color it once was.  
Another shiver interrupted Finn's snooping. Tucking his legs into his chest he wrapped his arms around his skinny legs and place his chin upon his knees. Only then did he realize his shivering was because he was cold.  
Unwilling to wrap himself into the warm blankets for fear of returning to the nightmare world that had become his dreams, Finn stood and shakily made his way to the enormous book-case. The books looked all old and worn, a thin layer of dust covered them, yet to Finn they seemed so inviting. Reading allergy inducing books is certainly better than moping around feeling awful.  
Scanning the numerous books, one caught his eye. It was bright red, newer than the others, but still super old. "The Secret-" the rest of the title was worn away. "The Secret what?" Finn said out loud. Moving on he scanned he rest of the titles.  
She had everything, from "The Wonders of the Atomic Bomb", to "Gardening for Dummies". She had a lot of gardening books. A lot of the books he'd never even heard of, others he recognized from the library.  
That red book kept catching his attention. None of the others seemed at all interesting; being all biographies or histories or just plain boring subjects. Sliding the book of its place Finn examined the book closer.  
It was heavy, but that could have been because he lost some muscle mass vegetating. He carried it back to his temporary bed and opened the cover. "The Secret of the Lost Kingdom". 'Well at least it sound interesting.' Finn thought flipping to the first page and reading.  
For a while he read fighting the urge to close his lids. Half way through he felt someone watching him, he looked up. It was Liz. She was staring at him a confused look on her almost blank face. "How are you feeling?" she asked sipping some minty smelling tea.  
Feeling a tad bit uncomfortable he answered. "Ummm... Okay I guess... I don't feel so sick any more."  
"Are your nightmares gone?"  
Finn flinched a bit, "N-no." His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Where's Jake?"  
"You had been a sleep for a while, so Jake thought it would be okay if he went to see Lady." Liz stood and placed a palm on Finn's damp forehead. "He's really worried about you. He stayed up all night before he left. He said he couldn't sleep with his best friend so miserable." She smiled and Finn felt a little better at that smile. Though he couldn't tell you why.  
"Why do you have so many books? Where do you get them all?" Finn asked, hoping to change the subject.  
"I find them when I'm out scavenging. I like reading books from before the Great War. But those books are pretty rare. Especially history and maps, the world used to look much different from now."  
"Turtle Princess has a few in her library." Finn said watching her pick at her dress, noting how she often fidgets.  
"I haven't left tis place in a very long time." Elizabeth's sad voice suddenly turned cheery, startling poor Finn. "Are you hungry? I made bacon and biscuits!"  
"...Okay." It was certainly better than sitting in the dark. Finn followed Liz into a cozy kitchen where a plate lay waiting for him. His stomach growling angrily made Finn realize he hadn't eaten anything solid in a log time.

**A/N: The next chapter I'm throwing in some feels and some scares. Finn's sickness gets worse _much _worse. ;)**


	4. It Gets Worse

**A/N: I'm writing chapter 5 as we speak, or read, or whatevs you know what I mean. Thank you for all your support!**

Finn refused too sleep. When he figured out that Elizabeth was drugging his soup, he absolutely refused to drink it. He continued to read and keep himself busy enough where he forgot his sleepiness.  
Finn found that he rather enjoyed Elizabeth's company, even though at times she could be distant and cold. He would catch her babbling on about something and sometimes change a subject in mid-sentance. If reminded him of the Ice King.  
Elizabeth changed to drugging his actual food, but she gave up when she realized it wasn't working. She loved the way he made sure that he was helping her in any way; how he would help her wash dishes and help him clean up. The boy had been raised well.  
Finn felt healthier up and doing stuff. He did some physical activities like push ups and sit-ups. Still he couldn't get rid of the intense heat, or the massive pressure in his chest; nor the congestion and head aches his poor head received.  
Two days into Finn's self-imposed insomnia Jake, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum entered while Finn was reading at his 'claimed' desk. It wasn't uncommon for Finn to read, but still, the situation was a bit shocking to the trio given that the last they saw of him he was barely breathing.  
"Oh my goodness, is he still at it?" Liz said not at all surprised by the turn of events. She was smiling and sipping a cup of steaming tea.  
"What do you mean?" Jake asked, peaking over Finn's shoulder.  
"Staying awake." she leaned in to whisper, "He's fighting the nightmares the only way he can."  
"So... How is he?" Bubblegum asked.  
Liz shrugged, "He's been pretty active. He even helped me wash the dishes last night." she took another sip of her tea.  
"Could you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here." Finn interjected, turning a page. He was almost done with the book.  
"Sorry." Peebles apologized.  
"What's that?" Elizabeth asked pointing to the strange shoulder pack device Bubblegum was wearing.  
"Oh well... you see." she seemed to struggle for words. "It's a-it-"  
"It tests the likeness in people's DNA." Marceline explained.  
"Why did you bring it here?" Finn asked, his reading material abandoned.  
"Finn, don't freak out okay." Jake said using hand gestures that one would use to slow someone down.  
Finn tilted his head and frowned, "Why would I freak out?"  
"Because we think that maybe you two" Jake pointed to the humans, "may have arelationofsomesort." he finished quickly.  
"Haha hahaha haha ha, sure what ever you say." Finn laughed. "Jake you said that it wasn't possible." outside Finn was all smiles, but on the inside he was panicked and scared.  
"I didn't say that." Jake denied crossing his arms.  
All the while Lady Elizabeth stayed quiet and observant. Quietly sipping her calming tea trying her hardest not to start raging at the children and burst into tears.  
She had already thought of every possibility that would end in her baby being alive. She spent years trying to find him, only to give up hope that even if he had some how survived, Ooo and its surrounding lands are covered in dangerous forests and mountains; evil creatures and predators; there would be no way to find him. On top of that even with a family, humans are still major targets for those who want them dead. The odds have always been against post war humans.  
"Finn how were you found?" Lizzy asked emotionless.  
"Jake's parents found me in the forest when I was a baby." Finn answered making brief eye contact with Jake.  
"Then it would be impossible. I have no relations. My precious baby boy was in my home-that may I remind you, is nothing but a pile of ashes. You may do your silly little test." She sipped some more tea, while the others looked at her worriedly at each other. Marceline suspected that her friend had anxiety issues, but she never realized it was this bad. "Check for any foreign substances in his blood. Take note of Finn's white blood cells as well as his red blood cells. I would test them myself, but I don't have the necessary equipment." she smiled then wandered off in the direction of her back door. "I wanted to be a doctor when I was little..."  
Finn squinted, confirming his rising suspicions that Lizzy wasn't 'all there' any more. "So Jake, how is Lady?" he said changing the subject. He no longer believed Elizabeth was his mother, just delusions conjured up by the fever.  
"She's fine. Apparently she didn't even know I was gone." Jake shrugged, "You should sleep buddy. You're not going to get better if you don't allow your body rest dude."  
"Whatevs mom." Finn said cheerfully in a teasing manner.  
Finn stood then wobbled, temporarily forgetting why he stood up in the first place. Jake grabbed his arm when Finn started to fall. Finn blinked trying to get rid of the twirling room and sudden blindness. With a huff he fell back into his chair, where his vision gradually turned back to normal.  
"Whoa are you alright?" Jake asked letting go of his arm.  
"Ya, just stood up too fast." Finn rubbed his face.  
While Princess Bubblegum and Jake filled Finn on the goings on in Ooo, Marceline snuck away to talk to Lizzy.  
She found her in her back yard, sitting on a wooden bench next to her vegetable garden, "Lizzy we need to talk."  
Lizzy looked up, tears streaming down her face. Quickly she wiped them away, "There's nothing to talk about."  
"But Lizzy what if Finn really is your-"  
"Don't Marcy! Please don't! Don't get my hopes up. You have _no idea_ what a mother feels when she loses EVERYTHING. I can't _bare_ it! Do you have any idea how many times I've wanted to end it all?" She ended in a whisper.  
"Lizzy I had no idea. If I knew how much you were really hurting I would have _never_." Marceline stopped speaking and sat beside her and very awkwardly held Lizzy.  
"I miss them so much. I don't have any thing to remember them by. No pictures, videos articles of clothing, not even a trinket. All I have are my fading memories." Lizzy sobbed.  
"At least you have that." Marcy said, not knowing how to make her feel better.  
"They're fading! I can barely remember Tobby's face, my son's laughter, even smells are becoming obsolete!"  
Marceline the Vampire Queen said nothing. There was nothing she could have said. So instead she held her friend till her shaking stopped.  
"Elizabeth, I want you to do the test. Please, even if Finn isn't yours, you can still be his mother. And Jake's too." (she added Jake as an after thought) "He needs another human in his life. That poor boy knows nothing of his own kind. The things he does know comes from books and movies. He needs first hand knowledge." Marceline took Liz's hand and looked straight into her eyes as she said this.  
"How can some one terrified of the outside world be a mother of two very active and buoyant boys?" Liz blew her nose and wiped her face of any previous emotional distress.  
"Finn can be very patient when it counts." Marceline watched her friend fidget nervously. "Lizzy how long have you been having your anxiety attacks?"  
"Since-since *sigh* a while." She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Marceline and Lizzy made their way back into the house when they heard PB scream.  
*Mean while a few moments ago with Finn, Jake and PB*  
"Princess. I don't wanna take the test. It's not fair to Lizzy or to me. She's really messed up in the head, imagine what she's going through right now with me here, and you just her hopes up."  
"But Finn, you're the one who said" Jake began only to stop when Finn turned back to his book, ignoring his brother.  
"I'll just leave you two alone while Finn makes his decision." Peebles said awkwardly scooting away.  
Jake made a noise from the back of his throat. "Finn, do you still think Elizabeth is your mom?"  
"It doesn't matter what I think, because she's not. It's just the crazy fever making me all ba-nay-nay in the head. Like you said." Finn said, turning a page.  
"But what about dreams? Your gut instinct? Man your gut instinct is never wrong!" Jake said. He himself felt that this whole situation was screwy. With his best bud slowly burning up from the inside. Just standing two feet from, Jake could feel Finn give off an incredible amount of heat. Marceline acting all nice and caring. Princess Bubblegum completely passive and uncaring; and another human just outside of Ooo to boot! He was starting to think that King Worm was back, trying to steal thier life energy again.  
"Nah dude. Uhh-" Finn ended his short reply with a pained moan. He placed his head between his knees and covered his aching head with his pale arms.  
Jake place his hands on Finn's fevered arms, "Are you alright buddy?"  
"Ya. *cough* Just a head ache, I don't feel so good." he replied not looking up. "Peebles."  
"Yes Finn?" Bubblegum said stepping toward him.  
"You can take what you need. I don't think she's my birth mother, but then again I thought I was the only human left. I don't know what believe any more." Finn shook his head slightly, still not moving from his position.  
"Come on brother, we need you to get back in bed." Jake said softly gently uncurling Finn.  
Finn didn't protest, instead he let Jake guide his heavy arms and noodle legs till he stood.  
Once Finn was up he stood there; desperately trying to catch his sudden lost breath. His vision became pixellated and fuzzy, like a cracked computer screen. He suddenly couldn't breathe right, like someone had poured glue in his lungs. Someone was calling his name, but the cotton balls in his ears prevented disclosure of the mystery voice. He felt ice-cold, like Ice King had frozen him again. Numbness prevented him to feel Jake patting him; yet the repeated stabbing all over his body was felt.  
Finn took two steps before he fell and seized. His seizure only lasted a blink of an eye, but it was seen by everyone.  
Jake froze, he wasn't fast enough to catch his brother. He lay on his side; eyes half closed and filmy-like he'd been dead a while. He twitched violently like someone had electrocuted him. It only lasted a moment.  
Jake couldn't move. Finn just laid there twitching like a junky who's going through detox and mumbling. He couldn't understand any of what Finn was saying, but he doubted it was in any language he knew.  
Marceline and Elizabeth came running in upon hearing Bonnibell's scream.  
"What in the name of- What happened!?" Elizabeth yelled, kneeling down beside the fallen hero.  
"I-I don't know. He said his head hurt, and-and then-then this!" Jake said loudly.  
Elizabeth looked up at Bubblegum who was holding Finn's hand.  
"I think he had a seizure." she said quietly brushing the tears and hair from both their eyes.  
"A seizure? But- Violet fever doesn't cause seizures." Before she could consult more, Finn seized again, wheezing and coughing up his breakfast.  
"Aw sick." Marceline exclaimed watching her friend's foaming mouth.  
Once Finn's stomach and painful sound coughing stopped he passed out, dropping like a sack of potatoes. Princess Bubblegum caught him before he could fall into his own mess.  
Jake sat shaking. He'd never seen anything like that before. Sure he'd seen Finn throw up before, but never so violently. He shook and coughed and choked and- he hoped-no prayed he'd never have to see that again.  
Elizabeth wiped Finn's face clean of vomit and placed him back in bed. "Jake."  
"Ya?" he replied in a small voice.  
"What color is his vomit?" she asked calmly placing a clean wet rag on the boy's forehead.  
'Ew' Jake thought before stealing a glance at the phlegm mixed stomach contents. "Yellow-orange, mostly orange. Why?"  
"Just making sure, he had orange juice and waffles this morning." she paused to read his temperature. "Oh dear."  
"What?" they said together.  
"His fever has gone up. 105.5 degrees farenheit." she answered tapping her chin.  
"What! A few more degrees and his brain will fry!" Jake exclaimed paws in the air.  
"Not till it reaches one-hundred and seven. But yes, our first priority is to get his fever to normal, else he'll boil from the inside out."

**A/N: Ummmm... So yeah, the next chapter is all touchy feely and memories, I'll try and get into Finn's head.**


	5. After Math

**A/N: So uh, I didn't get to go down memory lane, however I did manage to get into Finn's head.**

**Thanks to the few people who actually cared enough to PM me. Love you guys! I've been feeling so good about his story with so many of you following it and favoring it. THE LOVE!**

Finn didn't seem to be dreaming. His childish face devoid of any emotion, lips parted slightly to let the air in and out. For his nose was useless in the breathing aspect. Make shift ice packs tucked around him like a freezing blanket. The blanket itself tucked firmly to his chin.  
Elizabeth added one more to his rashed ear. She wished they were at a hospital, so he could have a sterilized room and an IV. But she shouldn't complain, ice in old (clean) socks will do just fine. Force feeding him her extra mineral vitamin protein super soup, is just as good as an IV.  
"Why were you so keen on his puke? Why did he have a seizure? Will he be okay? Will the fever go up, or down?" Jake flew a million more question her way. As much as he was annoying her, Lizzy was becoming quite fond of the mutt.  
"Jake, shut up." she said while she mopped up Finn's mess. "I wanted to make sure he threw up what he was supposed to throw up."  
"What?" Jake said confused.  
"I think what Liz is trying to say is that Finn only threw up his breakfast. It would be troubling if he threw up blood or bile or even," The Princess blushed a little, "stool."  
"Exactly." Liz said bringing out a carpet cleaner. "His stomach might have gotten upset due to the fever, and the seizure may have forced it out of him."  
"But the seizure. Is it bad?" Jake asked, peaking over Finn's head. He sat with his back to the wall on the bed.  
"Not necessarily. Seizures are caused when the brain sends too many signals at once. They can be caused by almost anything. Strobe lights, for the sensitive and if the lights are going fast enough, excessive heat or cold. Stress is a big one. Extreme shock could do it too, whether it be caused by fear or pain. Basically anything that will make your brain over load." she paused for a breath and to put an old towel on her abused carpet. "Finn's mental state is fragile in his sickness. His nightmares accured because the fever had broken through his mental blocks. That's the reason he had stayed wake for two days. His brain over loaded fighting off the disease, sleep and the sleeping drugs I've been slipping him."  
Jake felt a little better knowing. He didn't feel mad about the drug thing though; he would sometimes (very rarely) slip him a pill or two when sleep alluded his little brother.  
"He'll be okay." she said to herself as she disappeared down the hall out of sight.  
All the while Marceline hovered closer to the ceiling strumming lazily on her beloved ax-bass. No particular tune came to her, she just pricked random cords at random times and paces.

Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum sat quietly watching her hero and best friend sleep. She watched his chest rise and fall. His soft lips tremble slightly with each labored breath.  
She smiled fondly at the memory of his kiss that turned her back to eighteen. Bubblegum's smile faded when she remembered his torn and broken face when she refused his affections. It wasn't till much later, after his break up with Flame Princess, that she finally realized how badly she had hurt him.  
He had actually been the one to break it off, much to her surprise and shock. This scared her because fire elementals are famous for over-reactions and revenge; but apparently FP took it rather well. Declaring that they would stay friends. (Boy was Finn glad about that.)  
Still Finn became depressed, it only lasted a week, but still. A sad Finn was an unstable Ooo.  
She had gone to cheer him up, tell him Ooo was more important and needed him more than his silly attention to the ladies.  
She regretted that. Till this day Bonnibell can't look back on that memory without flinching. Finn had totally blown a fuse in the middle of her noble speech. Completely snapped!  
The Princess sat there shocked beyond belief that Finn, _Finn!_ of all people paced screaming sarcastically at her, "Sorry for taking some time for myself for once!" he proceed to rant and rave about how much everyone demands of him. "Ooo needs to learn to save itself once in a while!"  
To say she was surprised was an understatement. She had never been afraid of him before.  
But just as quickly as it started it ended. Jake, who had sat down opposite from the room, escorted me out. "He's just really stressed. He really loved Flame."  
Bubblegum, in the end was glad that he released all that built up frustrations on her, and not some poor sap he barely knew.  
A few days later he sheepishly came over and apologized for exploding. "I was just sad and emotionally unstable. I just don't understand why I can't like a girl without her being old or my opposite."

Finn stirred a little, eyes opening half-way, dragging PB out of memory lane.  
"Hey hero." Marceline said, hovering above him for a moment before floating to a sitting position on his sick-bed.  
He acknowledged her by a twitch of the lips and briefly closing his eyes. "Jake." he said with effort.  
"Ya bro?" he answered leaning over so Finn could see him better.  
"Can you-" he groaned and coughed, "Can you sing mom's lullaby?" he asked meekly, A tiny blush dusted on his red cheeks.  
"Finn I don't have her music box, it's at home." Jake said softly.  
"Tha-at's okay." his voice cracked. Whether it was because puberty or a sore throat, it was impossible to tell.  
"I'll try, but you know it works better with her box." Jake said. Finn nodded his ead slightly, or at least tried to.  
Elizabeth had come in and started feeding him like one would an infant. Spooning her soup through his lips. He didn't fight or even acknowledge what she was doing, other than swallowing. When the soup was gone Lizzy took the damp warm rag, re-wet it and placed it gently on his forehead.  
Jake began to sing softly:  
"Don't be weepy sleepy puppies. Slip your slipper on your footies; in the morning you'll get goodies. Puppy hats and puppy hoodies." Finn yawned, his eyes slowly starting to close. "No stripes or polka-dots. Heather gray and feather soft; baby pink or baby blue. All the draw strings you can chew." Finn's eyes stayed closed before the last verse was sung.  
Marceline and Peebels giggled at the silliness of the lullaby. Jake frowned, he didn't think it was so funny.  
"Well, if I'd known lullaby soothed him, I would have sung a few of my own." Elizabeth said cheerfully.  
Bubblegum carefully took syringes out from her medical bag. A small cooler and rubber tubing, followed by a few glass vials.  
Carefully and quietly PB tied the rubber tubing above Finn's elbow and took the amount of blood needed for the tests. Lovingly she place a pink band-aid on the injection site before removing the rubber tubing. She repeated the process with Lizzy.  
Marceline had to leave outside. Not because she would go blood lust crazy, but because human blood is more potent and for some reason it wasn't very appealing to her as shades of red.  
Finn scratched his arm and mumbled something incoherent before he became quite distress.

***Into Finn's dreams/head***

I'm falling, before my lung could expand to let out a piercing scream, I hit the ground. The ground is soft and cool, sorta squishy. Morning air drifts into my senses.  
Grass. I landed on grass. I'm outside, it's morning.  
Carefully I stand. My knees buckle and I fall on all fours. "Darn. Even asleep, I'm sick." I said out loud. I sit on my knees and look around, suddenly weary and scared.  
A breeze picks up that flings my hair every which way. Wait.. What? I reach up, expecting my hat, but only finding soft golden tresses. "Ugh! Where's my hat?" I scream in frustration. I cough for a bit.  
The feeling comes back with the wind. It's a feeling of hopelessness and abandonment. Fear grips my heart and panic settles. I'm hot. It's too hot. Why am I sweating? What's going on?  
A dark shadow blur whizzes by my peripheral vision. Making me shriek girlishly and jump back, landing roughly on my bottom.  
It laughs. I growl at my subconscious fear. It laughs again. "Scared yet Finn?" It asks tauntingly, cackling endlessly.  
"Never!" I scream, reaching back for my dad's sword only to grasp empty air. Panic settles in when I realize my pack and shoes are missing too.  
Is that the ocean I hear?  
I back away from It. No hat, no weapons; I feel completely exposed.  
Cackling more It comes closer, backing me into a tree that wasn't there before. It twirls around my bod, ghosting across my goose fleshed skin, staring at me intensely, like appraising some work of art.  
I blink and swallow audibly. Desperately trying to choke down my irrational fears. "I-I'm not afraid of you!" I say pathetically. Voice cracking all over, stuttering like a buffoon.  
Stupid fear. Stupid puberty.  
"Yes you are. Otherwise I wouldn't be here now would I?" It untwists from my shivering mass. Laughing It morphs into something I don't recognize. A feeling of abandonment and sheer _aloneness_ wafts through me like a cold winters chill on a freezing night.  
"You're alone Finn. Your birth parents didn't want you. They left you to die. You were just an annoying burden they wanted nothing to do with. You have no family." The surrounding changed to the forest I was left in. My infant wails cry out for someone who isn't coming back.  
"No! You're lying! It's not true!" I yell, tears streaming down like waterfalls.  
"Mhmmm..." Is all It says before coming out as a zombie clown thing.  
Another high-pitched scream erupts from deep inside me. The scare send me back on my butt.  
Clowns don't scare me per say, they just.. creep me out.  
The sound of the ocean gets closer. I gulp.  
A cruel smile curls around his ghastly face. I feel water at my feet. The smell of salt and brine fill the suddenly stuffy air. "Stop!" I squeal, quickly jumping onto a nearby rock to escape. "Please!"  
"Why? Who's going to save you? Your parents? Joshua and Margret only took you in, in pity. You're pathetic, they felt sorry for you." The water touches my ankles. I have nowhere to go, no high ledge to escape on; just a drowning field, filling with salty water.  
"No it's a lie!" I'm sobbing now. Fear and hurt just won't let go of my aching heart, seizing my brain. "It's not true!" I grab a tree that appeared next to me. Hugging it for the comfort it can't give. The salty liquid reaches my knees. "They loved me. I'm not scared."  
"Pathetic." It screams in my face. I look away.  
I feel so helpless, so exposed, so _naked._ No shoes, no hat, no weapon or pack. Ocean water rapidly rising. No where to run, nowhere to hide. I drop to my knees. Sobbing, feeling more _alone_ now than ever.  
Water enters my mouth. It laughs and laughs as I cough and struggle to breathe. I close my eyes still crying like a whiney baby and wait for the inevitable.  
The water rises above my head. The laughing is drowned out by the awful soul sucking sea. It pulls me away from my tree, my death grip completely useless.  
I give up. Black out in my own dream. I'm no longer in control.

"Finn. Finn buddy. Come on wake up. Hurry man or mom and dad will leave us behind." Jake's voice punctures the darkness. The fear and uncertainty are gone, replaced by fogginess and confusion.  
"Huh? What?" I open my eyes.  
Jake seems... bigger. I'm... I don't know. "Where am I? What happened?" My voice sounds smaller, higher, tired.  
"You fell asleep dude. Come on bro." Jake trots off only to return a second later. "Oh and mom washed your hat while you were asleep. It's in the dryer."  
I sit up, covered in soft homemade quilts. My lap seems closer. I stood. Did I shrink? Wait a minute... I'm not sick. I'm shorter and I'm in... my old room.  
Then it hit me, I'm re-living a memory.  
"Finn! Get your butt dressed boy!" My dad yells from somewhere off camera.  
"Ya okay." I yell back. I didn't command myself to say anything, I just did.  
I blink and I'm fully dressed, hat and all, in new surroundings.  
Great another memory. But... no one is around. In fact nothing is around.  
"Hello?" I call out. Silence.  
I walk hoping that something pleasant will happen. If I could be so lucky.  
"Help! *screams* help! No!" The smell of burning buildings and cries for help, sending my hero instinct in over drive. I sprint toward the crowded forest that magically appeared before me.  
disembodied screams and burnt bodies lay everywhere.  
Problem is: I don't remember this.  
An infant crying sends me in total darkness. When I open my eyes, I'm crying high-pitched wails. My tiny hands reach out for a figure walking away. The smell of milk and... mom? should have calmed me, if not for that dark mysterious shadow.  
How could she not see it? "Mom!" I wail in my baby voice. Only I'm just an infant, she can't understand me. "Mommy! Don't leave me. I'm scared come back!" I cry some more, I can hear people screaming. I can see red glowing stuff... fire. Yes fire. Daddy told me never to touch that stuff. It's coming toward me.  
I cry harder.  
The dark thing presses closer. I'm being picked up. "No! Let go! I don't know you!" I wiggle and wiggle, but its got me in a cold unwelcoming embrace I can't escape. "Mommy! Daddy! Help. Can't you see him!?"  
The creature touches a cold, coal-black finger to my shaggy gold locks. He lifts a lock of hair in his bony finger. I shrink away, sniffling, I'm so scared. Where is my mommy?  
I stop crying completely. But... I'm so scared.  
The last thing I saw before he closed my eyes was the creature reaching for the white head covering my daddy made me wear when ever he took me outside.  
I opened my eyes to a dark ceiling, a sick feeling and four people staring at me intently.

***End of Finn's weirdness***

Finn stared back at the people before him. There was something very cold pressed against him, He concentrated on breathing, it was fast, to fast.  
"Finn are you alright?" It sounded like Peebles. But how could he be so sure?  
He felt the awkwardness in his body, his stomach hurt, snot dripped from his nose. Disgusting, that's how he felt, disgusting.  
"Finn?" the voice came from Marceline this time. She took the rag from his head and wiped his face clear of sweat and snot.  
Finn tried to turn away. He felt like a child with her wiping his nose like some infant who couldn't do it himself. He wasn't an infant.  
Something cold and smooth got shoved into his mouth much to his annoyance, "Huh?"  
"Keep still, I'm taking your temperature." Elizabeth this time.  
"Oh. Okay." Finn closed his eyes, not to sleep, but to rest.  
A few minutes went by, and it only increased his anger and annoyance. He wasn't paying attention to anything anymore. His body heat was burning him, but apparently not as bad as it was when he fell asleep. Finn couldn't remember falling asleep. He just laid there like a lazy bum. The ice packs were taken away. The young boy was feeling very uncomfortable, hot and cold at the same time. His poor stomach churned, his head throbbed to the rapid beat of his aching heart. On top of all that, his sixth sense were in a uneasy buzz as people stared at him 24/7. It was driving him nuts!  
He pulled the covers over his head. "Quit staring! You guys keep waking me up with all your creepiness!" He shouted. He shouldn't be yelling at them, they're only worried. "Seriously though, it's making me uncomfortable."  
Jake yanked the blanket down, and as a joke, stuck his face real close to his, making his eyes super big. Finn laughed and pushed him away.  
"Totes man." he coughed, one, tow, three times more. When he finally ceased that blasted coughing; he couldn't breathe for a moment.  
Jake put the rag back on his head. This caring action made Finn frown.  
"Quit!" He pushed Jake's hand away.  
"What?" Jake said shocked at Finn's sudden anger.  
"Quit babying me. All of you. I'm sick of it!" Finn yelled. He took carefull breaths so he wouldn't start hacking out his lungs again.  
"But Fi-" Peebles began before being cut off.  
"I'm not a child! I'm not so young as I can't take care of myself." He just felt so crowded and worked up.  
Liz came back, "Your fever has gone down, but you'll have to stay in bed. Sorry dear." she looked up from her book and saw Finn's angry expression, so she came to the rescue, "You are crowding the poor boy. Disperse. Disperse I say!" she said using shooing motions.  
"Ummm... Well my kingdom needs me...bye!" Princess Bubblegum said grabbing her things and scurrying away.  
"Uh... I'll accompany you... I guess." Marceline said awkwardly quickly following her out the open door, closing it behind her.  
Liz gave Jake 'the look'. "You too Jake. Go, read a book, take a walk or a nap. Leave your brother alone a while eh?"  
Jake hopped off the bed, "You need anything bro?"  
"Peace and quiet." he answered right before he turned over and barfed all over the floor and Jake.  
"EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!" Jake exclaimed, a look of horror plastered on his face.  
Liz couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter.  
"Sorry Jake. I tried to hold it." Finn whispered hoarsely, half his torso dangling off the side.  
"Sick dude. Just nasty. I'm gonna take a shower, you better be asleep when I get out." he said. He knew Finn didn't mean it, but he still had pride man!  
"Okay." Finn said weakly. He groaned and rolled back onto his back. "Sorry."  
"Don't worry about it. I've been meaning to get a new rug anyway." she threw a rag on his face. "Here clean yourself."  
"Why am I puking? I didn't feel like this before I woke up just now." Finn said.  
"You mean you don't remember?" Liz stopped her cleaning to look at him.  
"Remember what?"  
"You had a seizure Finn. Twice just yesterday."  
He blinked in surprise. "No I didn't." he would think that he would remember something like that!  
"Well you did. Threw up all over then too."  
"I'm sorry." Finn apologized, feeling bad. This lady was gracious enough to share her home and take care of him, yet all he did was complain and ruin her carpet.  
"Oh sweety, don't worry about it. Can't blame you. Your fever has made your stomach weak.  
Finn frowned and scooted closer to the wall. He closed his eyes only to find he couldn't sleep. So he started to get back up.  
"Where do you think you're going young man?" Liz said hand on her hips and a motherly scowl on her face.  
Finn instinctively shrank back, she looked like his mom when he was about to get a stern talking to. "B-bathroom." Finn's cheeks reddened and he cleared his throat.. "I have to pee ma'am."  
She sighed "Very well, I suppose. The carpet is wet, tread carefully." Her smile made him smile.  
Elizabeth shook her head as he disappeared around the corner. Such a polite boy. He's been raised well. Must've had a mother who didn't tolerate rudeness; and a father to enforce it.  
Her smile left.

Finn was lucky, Jake was just about to get in. Finn came back after vomiting yet again and washing out his sour mouth. His head ache got worse, but he didn't feel so queasy anymore.  
He passed the table that held the book he'd been reading. At the last second he grabbed it before laying back down. "Sigh." Finn lay on his good side, facing Lizzy. Propping himself up with an elbow he started to read.  
Everything became quiet. The only sounds were the distant chirping of birds, Liz's humming from somewhere in the house, and the gentle thrum of the shower Jake was currently in.  
Soon Finn's head began to bob, his lids suddenly getting to heavy to keep open. concentration became impossible the longer he fought sleep. Eventually his head fell into the book and stayed there.

Lizzy came in to check on her patient to find him asleep. Head on her book... drooling. She made a duck face before gently removing the old hard back and replacing it with a soft feather pillow.  
In his sleep he made a cure noise after burying his shaggy head into the pillow, hugging it tightly. "Aww..." she sighed, them went back to what ever she was doing before.

Jake came out of the shower a few minutes later. It was a nice warm relaxing shower that had some how washed away his worries.  
"Hmmm..." Jake mumbled upon seeing Finn sprawled out all crazy like, leaving no room for him to sleep. "Pshh. Don't want share with you any way." Jake mocked to no one.  
So he just shoved Finn toward the wall till there was room for him.  
"Huh? What?" Finn whispered/mumbled groggly upon feeling the wall hit him.  
"Move over sick-o." Jake climbed in. "Blankets dude, don't want you to get cold."  
"Oh, okay whatevs." Finn yawned, coughed, sniffled and rolled over to face the wall. Ignoring what Jake had said about the blankets.  
Finn was already back asleep when Jake settled. "Ya butte." he mumbled under his breath as he tucked Finn and himself in.

**A/N: The next chapter is a work in progress. It's basically bouncing between PB and Finn. PB is anxious for the results, while Finn is restless and wants to be doing something ANYTHING! but is confined to his sick-bed. **

**P.S. to those who may be wondering Elizabeth was a human doctor before she ran away. That's why she knows a lot of medical mumbo-jumbo.**

**That's all my fateful servants! Untill next time!**


	6. Acceptance

**A/N: First of all, thank you to everyone who have put in a good word; it has made me SO HAPPY! This chapter is relatively short. Basically getting into Bubblegum, but not really. Forgive me if this is dry, I have writers block :( it won't go away. :(**

Bubblegum sat in her lab impatiently awaiting the results. It took a whole day to get back to the Candy Kingdom by Morrow, and the entire night trying to find the equiptment needed.

When she got home, Peppermint Butler had ushered her around crazy like trying to get all her princess duties done. It took the rest of the night and most of the next day. By the time they were done, she was far to tired to do anything sciencey.

As soon as she woke the next morning she booked it to her lab before any of the castle staff could catch her.

Now she currently sat there, with the DNA test buzzing and the disease test humming. The DNA would take a day or two, but the other test would only take a few hours. Who knew human DNA could be so complex?

"Yo." Marceline greeted her from the open window. She flew in, taking her place next to the candy princess.

**"*yawn* **Hey."

** *Beep, beep***

The princess jumped up and rushed to her machine that was currently beeping.

Marceline watched as paper started filing out of the... thing. Bonnibell held the paper gingerly and muttered to herself as she read.

"Hey, what is it? Come on don't leave me hanging." Marceline demanded flying closer to read over her shoulder. She had no idea what it said.

"The blood test." she answered simply.

"Uh ya, I can see that, but which one?"

"The one Elizabeth asked me to do. It will take a another day or two for the DNA to be read." Bonnibell sighed in relief, or was it fatigue, Marcy couldn't tell for sure. "I don't know much about human medicine, but there don't seem to be any invaders, from what blood can tell. I think his white blood cell count is elevated, but that can be expect, he is fighting of a disease after all." she walked to another machine and tapped it, "I can't be sure, but I think Violet Fever may be an advanced form of influenza." she shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine Bonny." Marceline said with a shrug as she did a mid-air flip.

"Perhaps Elizabeth would know more about this. Here," the princess thrust the candy paper in her face, "take this to her, so she may evaluate the results. She may have a better understanding of this than me."

The Vampire Queen frowned. 'How dare she think I will be her messenger!' she thought as she snatched the three-foot long pink paper out of Bubblegum's perfect pink hand. With a low growl she flew out the window at break neck speed.

"Well that was rude. She could have waited till the maternity test was done too." Peebles pouted, hands on her hips.

"Princess!" the door was barged open, "Oh, there you are dear." Peppermint Butler said, "You have duties m'lady. No time to play. Come on dear."

"Yes of course." Princess Bubblegum sighed.

At that moment of time Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom envied Finn and Marceline. They had freedom to do what they want, when they want. Marceline had a kingdom, no a whole realm that practically governed itself, she was practically just a figure-head; while Bubblegum was stuck with unintelligent, clumsy- sigh. Finn? well he didn't have anyone to answer to. No responsibilities to be a slave of, he was completely and utterly free to do as he pleased.

Sighing Bonnibell Bubblegum followed her faithful servant out the door, failing to notice the soft beeping of the buzzing machine.

Finn couldn't stand just laying there. Vegetating. Did they have any idea how long it took him to replace his babby fat with muscle? He could practically feel his muscles deflating like and old balloon.

Finn wanted to move, to run around, act all types of crazy! He had way to much pent-up energy, but not enough will power to get off the goose feathered bed and do any sort of excercise. He just couldn't do it.

Restlessness claim Jake as well. But unlike Finn who suffered so in bed, Jake was allowed outside. Jake rarely went outside when he was with Finn, it was unfair to his younger brother. Finn would be the one exploring every inch the small island. But Elizabeth had made it perfectly clear to the brothers how dangerous it was for the male human to go out doors.

"Finn. I'll make you a deal." Lizzy said after dinner, the day after Marcy and PB had left. Finn had just got done complaining about the very subject previously mentioned.

"What?" Finn asked from la-la land. (He had spaced out).

"Take off your shirt first."

"W-what? Why?" Finn stuttered with a blush.

"Just do it boy."

He, embarrassingly, did as he was told. Absent mindly he scratched his, earning a smack from Jake.

His rash had become light-lavender at his bellybutton and a dark-lavender at his nipple. She touched halfway between the lavender.

"When it gets here, you can go outside and help me in the garden, for a limited amount of time of course." she touched his shoulders, "Here you can venture out, but stay in the sight of the cottage," Lizzy tapped his neck, "Here you may travel to the river for a swim, just down the way," she brushed hair from his ear, noticing how fast his hair grows, " When this is pastel purple you can go home. But make sure you get plenty of rest and fluids. Untill then you will stay in bed, behave and get better." The last bit Finn's shirt back on and covered in blankets. Her tone was scarey, but in a good. A motherly way.

"Now drink your soup, it will make you feel better." she ordered giving him his blue cup.

"Yes ma'am." Finn said sheepishly. Jake laughed, but abruptly stopped when his little brother gave him 'the look'. "Sorry."

Elizabeth smiled. "Such polite boys." she pinched their cheeks, then went on her mary way.

The boys rubbed their sore cheeks and chuckled. They had become very fond of Lady Elizabeth.

Finn felt drawn to her. Always wanting to please, yet at the same time he felt a special thrill when he disobeyed her. Like how he felt with his foster-mother.

That thought made him uneasy. 'She's not my mother.' Finn repeated to himself for the umpteenth time, glaring at the medicine in his shaky hands.

"Jake, can you go home and get my back pack? And a change of clothes? I'm feeling kind of home sick." Finn said looking up to meet the dog's gaze.

"Sure thing buddy. I'll leave right now, I want to see Lady anyway."

Finn nodded before swallowing the goop in one chug and laying back down.

Marceline bumped into Elizabeth on her way to her house. She was holding a bucket of fresh spring water.

"Oh," she breathed righting herself. "What brings the Vampire Queen to these parts?" she said with a smile.

"Oh, uh Bubblegum gave me the blood test for sick, or whatever." she pulled out the roll of sweet-smelling paper.

Liz duck faced, then went inside to put the bucket of water away.

Inside Finn was peacefully sleeping. Once in a while he'll twitch and mumble something.

Jake was missing, so she assumed he went back to Lady.

Finn rolled over onto his back with a groan that kicked most of the blankets away; leaving his leg covered. One arm tossed carelessly above his head, the other shoved under his shirt; exposing his rash.

It had receded several inches since last she'd seen it.

"Where's Jake?" she asked tearing her eyes from the human.

"Umm... he went to get Finn's things, and to see his lady friend." she came back into the room. "He should be back in the morning, or tomorrow night." she shrugged.

They sat down in another room. Marceline handed her the medical paper.

"Bubblegum was hoping you'd be able to understand this. She actually admitted that her knowledge doesn't include humans." Marceline explained, some what smug.

"I see," Lizzy read the results by the light of several candles, "How far is the Candy Kingdom from here?" she asked.

"I don't know. About a day or two traveling on foot. It only takes me a few hours, 'cause of my amazing vampiric abilities." Marceline boasted. "Why?"

Liz shrugged. "Just wanted to know. Jake said it only takes him a day, but I guess that's because he can grow big."

By her tone Marceline's brain clicked. "You're worried about him!" she laughed.

"There's nothing wrong about worrying about a friend. Jake is a rare breed, you don't find people like him and Finn anymore." Liz said in a defending tone.

Marcy stopped her laughter. "I know. Just giving you a hard time. So... is he dieing?"

"Huh? Oh, no, if he stays in bed." she smiled. "He's just restless. All he can do lately is sit up and maybe travel the short distance between the bed and the bathroom. Violet Fever is stripping him of his energy. The worst part is he can't sit still; it's like physically impossible for him." Elizabeth shrugged. "But I can relate, me and Tobby have-_had_ the same issue."

"How many books has he read?" Marcy asked, avoiding a heart-felt Tobby talk.

"Three. I think." Lizzy went back to the paper. "Did the princess say anything else?"

"No. Wait ya, she said that it didn't appear that Finn has a blood disease, and that Violet Fever may be an advanced form of Influenza. Oh, and the DNA will take another day or two." Marceline brushed hair from her face, feigning indifference.

Elizabeth glanced down. "Bubblegum is right about this test." she waved the paper.

"Lizzy."

"I _really_ want to hope that it's positive; but I just can't let myself believe such a fantasy. I mean, what are the odds? I wouldn't mind adopting Finn and Jake, take them under my wing, so to speak; if they'd let me. They are such good boys that have been raised in a loving environment, even if Finn had a bit of a temper and Jake is more on the lazy side. They're good boys." Lizzy tossed the edible parchment on the table. "I've become quite fond of them."

She smiled a weak smile in the direction of Finn's bed. Marceline followed her gaze to see Finn leaning against the door way.

"Sorry, ***cough*** I just wanted a drink of water ***cough cough***" Finn whispered hoarsely.

"Just sit back down, I'll get it for you." Liz said getting up.

Finn nodded and retreated back to bed. Marcy stayed where she was. Quiet.

Lizzy came back with a glass of fresh cold water. "Here you go dear."

Finn took the glass. "Thank you." he took a sip, seemingly in deep thought, Lizzy was about to turn away when he spoke again. "Lizzy. I'll have you. I don't know what Jake will say, but he's easily persuaded. I don't have a problem calling you mom three." he chuckled a bit at his own private joke.

Liz turned back and kissed his forehead. "Thank you." she said almost tearfully.

"You're welcome." said Finn, the last male human in Ooo.

**A/N: The next few chapters will be in first person i.e. I, me, I'm etc. Chapter 7 will be about Lizzy. Yes there will be FLASH BACKS! Sorry for the delays people. I'm one of those people who have to physically _write_ then type. Review please! It makes my day!**


	7. Liz

**A/N: OH MY GLOB GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL! I am truly, _truly_ sorry about such a long wait. I feel like such a hypocrite. I get so mad when people don't update for months, and then I do it. -_- I don't have chapter eight written at all. Sorry. I'll try to write some more, for I have Spring Break starting Friday. But after that I have my second semester at Mount Hood Community Collage, so I may not have time. SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! Anyway enjoy**

* * *

I woke early in the morning. Like always dressed and made breakfast. But for the last, what was it, fourteen, fifteen days? I checked on the boy in my care.

Finn is progressing quite well. Violet Fever is not going to claim another victim, I am sure of it.

"No. Mom wait." Finn mumbled in his sleep, reaching out.

The poor boy had been have these dreams for a days now. I sigh and shake him gently. "Finn." I say, trying to wake him. "Finn you're having another nightmare. Wake up." I shook him a little harder and his blue eyes opened with a faint infant like mewl.

He sat up holding his head.

"Are you hungry? It may help with your headache." I said rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

He turned to face me and smiled angelically. "Ya, I'd like that."

'Oh Glob. How I hat how much he looks like Tobby.' I silently curse.

Finn twists to dangle his skinny legs off the bed. Sliding, he slowly plants his feet on solid ground.

I wonder back into the kitchen to get him his food.

He came a few minutes later and sat in his self-proclaimed seat. He grumbled a thank you as I placed a glass or orange juice in front of him.

Gosh he looks miserable. Dark circles under his eyes, his yellow hair dull and greasy looking. I could tell that he had chubby cheeks. Key word had. It took him forever just to stand up.

"Does your rash still bother you? I'm out of ointment, but I can make more." I ask breaking the ice.

"A little. You don't have to bother though." he whispered.

I couldn't take it. Someone his age shouldn't be so depressed. It made me feel so... inadequate, seeing one of my patients like this.

"A shower nay help you relax, maybe even a bath? I'll even dig up a TV and some movies. Your sour mood will only slow your recovery. How does that sound?" I said.

He smiled. There it is, now let's see if we can keep it there.

"Ya. Ya." he repeated louder, "That sounds... nice." He said in a happy normal tone.

After digging around I found a working TV and some old movies from before the Great War. He seemed so happy with just a movie and a bath. It doesn't take much to keep him in a positive mood I guess.

My garden was all tended to, so there wasn't anything to be done outside, but I didn't feel like going back inside. So I sat the bench beside the cucumbers and carrots and just thought about life.

I have been so... happy, with Finn and Jake here. They always seem to be able to lighten the dark moods. Finn especially, he seemed to unconsciously avoid emotional conflicts, not to mention Jake who always knew what to say, even though half the time it's gibberish.

Marceline, she's always trying to get in my head. But I've always enjoyed her company and musical intrusions. I've never had any musical talent what-so-ever. Unlike Tobby.

Tobby.

***Flash Back***

_I'm home, knitting a new animal hat for Tobby. He'd 'lost' his last one. I was making it brown this time, and since I was only a beginner, I was doing a simple design: a bear._

_ My first attempt was horribly horrible. Tobby had laughed his bubble butt off. Its ears were all types of wong, I missed nearly every stitch. It was so bad I burned it._

_ "Making a new one huh. Should be better than the last one. Tobby said from the door with a goofy smile and a childish laughter than rang through the small two bedroom hut._

_ I gave him one of my best glares. My face flushed in shame and embarrassment. He dropped his bag on the floor and took of his scarf that covered his yellow head. His voice dropped to a near whisper and sounded angry. "I don't understand why we still have to hide. No one is looking for humans anymore."_

_ "I don't know Tobby. What if a Rainicorn sees us? What about the slave traders, the aliens? Ogers and Cyclops love the taste of human children. We just can't risk extinction." I said tiredly. We've had this conversation a billion times before. It had become a sort of greeting between us of sorts._

_ He sighs and toes off his shoes as he hangs hit coat and scarf. "I know."_

_ "Come here. I want to see if my measurements are correct." I command using 'come here' gestures._

_ He smiles and I nearly melt. He sits on his knees in front of me, I lean over awkwardly and place the unfinished product on his golden head._

_ It ir perfectly. I squeal with glee and he laughs and places a hand on my bulging stomach. I'll be due sometime in the spring. __**(A/N: Not sure when Finn was really born, so bear with me.)**_

_ "You'll have to make another." he says warmly, caressing my stomach with both hands. I feel a hard kick._

_ "Where have you been?" I ask/demand shoving his head into my chest. "I've been worried sick! I know how much you love outside, but... Tobby you didn't tell me you were leaving!"_

_ Tobby makes a muffled sound as he crashes into me. With gentil effort he pries himself away. "I went to the village just a few miles away. The one underground. It's gone." he said, not looking at me._

_ "Gone? What do you mean gone?"_

_ Tobby looked away and stood, only to be brought back down by his hat. "Oops." he uttered as he took it off._

_ "Tobby what's going on?" I try to stand, but the weight of the baby drags me back me down. He helps me to stand and retrieves his tattered bag. He doesn't say anything, his skinny back to me. This makes me angry, "Tobby!"_

_ "I left to East Village, because I heard rumors of people disappearing. Like what's happening to us."_

_ "And?" I press._

_ "Nothing. That's what I found." he turned back to me, shoving something into my palm. Tobby's eyes started to mist, "There were bodies everywhere, E. No one was left alive."_

_ "The children?" I exclaim my hand going to my bloated belly. I forget about the object in my sweating palm. Tobby looks up._

_ "Not a single child. They must've been taken."_

_ "Taken? Why would someone take Human children?" I sit back down._

_ He shrugs, "Perhaps it was a rival village?" Tobby sits next to me. "I'll leave for South Village now. Mayhap they know what happened?" he kisses my cheek and stood._

_ "Wait, now?" I grab his arm._

_ "Yes, I can't waste any time. I'll be back before the babe is born. I promise." he turns to leave._

_ "Wait!" he stops and I run to our bedroom. "Tobby take my hat. South Village is days away and windy. Your scarf will be blown away." I shove it on his head before he could get a word in edge wise._

_ "Elizabeth."_

_ "Wait Tobbias!" I command running off to the small kitchen and grab some food, not seeing his scowl for using his full name. "Take this."_

_ "E, I'll be fine; I've made this journey before, many times." he says with a warm smile._

_ I fuss over him for a bit. "Just come back safe. I will not raise this child alone!" I sound desperate. Times are Desperate._

_ "Nor would I want you to." he hugs me tightly, I can sense his reluctance to go._

_ "I wish I could go with you." I whisper. I touch my belly again, knowing it'd be far too dangerous._

_ "Like old times?"_

_ "Like old times." and before I start to cry I shove my love out the door and pray for his safe return. "He never was one to sit still." I say to myself, resuming my knitting nervously._

_ I shift and something pokes my bottom. "What in Ooo?" I search the seat under me and find what Tobby had so urgently pressed into my hand. A small palm-sized stone that had some type of symbol engraved deeply into the surface. I didn't recognize it._

_ A circle with eight spokes poking out, each spoke had three horizontal dashes through it and a 'U' on each point above the dashes. Inside the circle, was a horizontal crescent moon. Below that, were three tear drops. Above the crescent moon was a circle, above that, and upside down 'V' with another circle attached to its point. The last symbol seemed to be yet another circle that had stick 'arms' that seemed to surround the lower v-circle symbol._

_ "Ah!" I squeaked as the stone began to shine and vibrate. A searing sensation was felt on my left palm. Dropping the stone I grabbed my injured hand. After the shock had worn off, I Peeked at my injury._

_ It was, the strange symbol, burned (and already healed) into my skin._

_ "Oh. Why aren't you restless." I giggle feeling a hard kick to my kidneys, temporarily forgetting about the odd gift._

_ Before a neighbor could check up on me, I grab something to wrap my hand in. (It was still sore)._

***Memory Over***

I took a quick look around me before I peeked at my palm. Tobby had said nothing on the matter. It angered me of course, but what could I have done?

When Tobby ment to keep something to himself, then kept to himself it stayed.

"Stubborn brat." I said out loud to the air.

I came back inside, only to realize that I had been day dreaming for several hours. "I should start lunch."

"Okay." came a voice.

I jumped, temporarily forgetting that Finn lay in bed watching an ancient movie. His eyes darted back to the screen when a large crash sound abd a flash of light caught his attention. "No!" he whispered/yelled.

***In the Kitchen***

I had just finished Finn's medicine, when the movie ended. I could hear him get up, most likely to use the restroom and to put in another disk.

"Lizzy." Finn's voice called from the nook. I turned to look, placing a bowl of stew (medicine) in front of him.

"Yes?"

"..." he seemed to have forgotten what he was going to say. I waited, fixing my own stew. (Without medicine). "How long have I been sick?" he asked playing with his food.

"Don't play, eat." I commanded stopping his swirlings. "I think it may have been, oh... fourteen, fifteen days? Plus those days before you came to me."

Finn made a disapproving sound as he shoveled a large chunk of potato into his mouth. "I've never been sick so long before. Not even when me and Jake got Chicken-pox."

"Finn, only Humans can get Chicken-pox."

"Oh. That makes sense." Finn said, most likely putting the odd ends together.

"It's only been like three weeks. At the rate you're progressing, I bet you'll be going home in another week or two. Maybe three." I say trying to lift his dampened spirits.

"You think so?"

"Of course. As long as you get plenty of rest and fluids, take your medicine daily and do as the doctor tells you." I finish off with a smile that he returns.

We continued to eat. I asked him of his childhood and many adventures which he gladly and proudly boasts. He asked me of my own life and how Human society is, and other such topics that involved Humans. I'm only happy to oblige. I was just happy to have someone to talk to that has the same emotional range as me.

When lunch was over, he went back to watch some more movies, leaving me alone to gather my scattered thoughts.

"Finn, if you need to use the bathroom, do it now, I'm about to take a bath." I call, a faint 'No' reaches my ears.

***In the Tub***

I lay back, more relaxed than I have been in a long time.

I thought I had heard voices, but it could've been the movie, or maybe Jake made it back?

I let myself become emerged in memories of my life before extinction.

***Flash Back***

_"Tobby give it back!" I yell._

_ My stupid foster-brother is standing on the table, holding my stuffed bunny above his head-out of my reach._

_ "Hahaha!" he shouts back, jumping down when I climbed up._

_ "Tobbias Mertins!" I scream._

_ "Stupid!" he yells back, running outside without his hat._

_ "Tobby wait!" I run after him, I had not taken mine off._

_ I don't go two steps out the door before Mordecai, Tobby's elder brother, throws him inside by his scruff._

_ "Tobbias! How many times have you've been told! NEVER go out without a head cover!" he screams, face turning a comical red._

_ "Mordecai! Give me back my bunny.!" I yell at him, reaching for the grey toy in his hands. He must've taken it from Tobby. His black eyes turn toward me._

_ "You're much too old for such silly things. You should be wed and barring babes. My babes!" he says coldly._

_ "But I'm twelve." I say, the same time Tobby shouts "She won't marry an old ugly badger like you!" (The badger comment because of his badger hat)._

_ "Father gave her to me!" Mordecai states smugly._

_ "Father is wrong!" Tobby says, chest out, back straight._

_ "Don't I have a say?" I ask timidly, snatching my bunny away from the 'Dark one'._

_ "NO!" they claim together, then scowl at each other._

_ Mordecai rips Bunny out of my hands and I scream bloody murder. "You son-of-a-skunk! Give it back to her!" Tobby jumps to my rescue._

_ "No!" I watch in horror as Bunny is thrown into the fire. I stare at the wood pile, frozen as my only reminder of my parents turns to ashes. I got pissed. "I Wish you'd die Mordecai! I'll never marry an evil monster like you! You're ugly! Go die already!" I run away before he could retaliate._

_ "Why you little bi-" Mordecai is cut off by the fist in his eye._

_ "What she said!" Tobby screams at his disowned older brother as he runs after me. "E! Elizabeth!" Tobby calls, "I'm sorry, I should have never taken your toy."_

_ I don't know how or when I landed in his arms, but when I did, I cried and cried._

_ I could feel Tobby's awkwardness._

_ After my tears had dried, I kissed him on the lips. I don't know what possessed me to do such a crazy, stupid thing. But I did. When we split apart his face was a cherry red tomato._

_ "Elizabeth- I... don't know what to say."_

_ "I love you!" I say, and immediately clamp my mouth shut with my hands. My face glowed with so much shame and embarrassment, my hands covered my red face. _'Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!'_ I scream to myself._

_ "Wow." He's dumb struck. "O-okay." he scratches the back of his head, "Umm..."_

_ "I'm sorry." I apologize._

_ "No it-it's okay. I guess I sorta-kinda lo-like-like you." he says awkwardly._

_***End of Flash Back***_

I sigh, sinking further into the bath.

It was wierd between us for a couple of days, before we just silently pretended like it never happened.

That was until he proposed to me. It came out of the blue. Just like that. The topic was never brought up, we were talking about my birthday plans, not the joys and wonders of matrimony.

Glob that boy was odd.

***Flash Back***

_I had awaken with his bubbly face in mine._

_ "Morning birthday girl!"_

_ "Cheese crust Tobby! What the Glob!" I nearly punched him in the face. He laughed merrily._

_ "Go get dressed and stuff!" he said excitedly, pulling me out of bed._

_ "Why?" I whined, not moving._

_ "Because we are going to have fun! You're seventeen now. A woman! we are going to do grown-up stuff." he sounded like a child._

_ "I though I became a woman when I bled out of my-"_

_ "Gross! i don't wanna hear that!" he successfully dragged me out of the warm comfy bed, "Come on."_

_ "What about your duties?"_

_ "Did them yesterday. I have a free day." he threw his hands up in the air like he just didn't care. __**(A/N: lol, I couldn't resist).**_

_ I blew him a raspberry._

_ We had som much fun that day._

_ We went swimming, helped some people, played tag with some younger kids, and did everything but 'grown-up' stuff._

_ Tobby and I was sitting on a cliff under a tree. We were laughing, and talking about the days events. I didn't notice, but he had grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers._

_ "Marry me." he said gazing out on the water._

_ "Wha-what?" I said astonished, just noticing out fused hands._

_ He seemed suddenly nervous. Unsure. "M-marry me?" he squeaked. He tried pulling his hand away, but I squeezed._

_ "I will." I said, smiling, my heart beating at the speed of light._

_ Tobby jumped me, wrapping himself around me and full out kissed me._

_***End of Flash Back***_

I gaze down at my now pruney body. 'Might as well get out now.' I think to myself standing. I dress and head for the living room feeling spiffy.

* * *

**A/N: Again I love all my viewers and again I would love some ideas and helpful criticism. Flames can be blown out your ass. (Sorry for language). The next chapter will be centered around Marceline and half Princess Bubblegum in first person POV. Much like this chapter. I'll try for flash backs. Chapter nine will be for Finn and Jake's POV. As suggested by a wonderful viewer, i will try for Finn and Jake's parents (Margret and Joshua) flashbacks. I can't apologise enough for the wait.**


End file.
